Un grand pouvoir impliques de grandes responsabilités
by Yumebykira
Summary: L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ?
1. Un duo détonant

**Bonjour, **

**Avant de commencer cette fanfiction, sachez que cette histoire est la suite du « principe de réciprocité » que je vous conseille de lire avant de débuter celle-ci afin de bien comprendre les enjeux et les relations entre les personnages. Le principe de réciprocité étant disponible depuis mon profile.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Spiderman : Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités_**

**_Chapitre I : Un duo détonant_**

\- _Au bout du couloir à gauche_, m'expliqua Weasley

Dans ce bar miteux, les couloirs étaient étroits et remplis de personnes aux casiers judiciaires douteux. Mais le pire dans cet endroit est probablement l'odeur de sueur, de cigarette et de moisi. Je me glissais entre les habitués qui s'étaient désormais accoutumé à ma présence pour me rendre au bout du couloir. Je poussais la porte bancale qui me découvrit un vieux bureau rempli de papiers et de tasses de café froides. Sur une vieille chaise était assis le mercenaire que je cherchais.

\- _Spidey !_ S'exclama-t-il avec plaisir.

Il s'approcha de moi avant de tenter de m'embrasser. Et malgré la présence de nos masques, je le repoussais car je ne voulais que nous soyons trop proches. Il regagna sa place avant de prendre un air sérieux et de me dire d'une voix grave :

\- _Bien bien bien, monsieur Bondes, que me voulez-vous ?_

\- _J'en étais sûr que tu avais oublié,_ soupirais-je.

\- _Oh mon dieu ! J'ai oublié notre anniversaire de mariage ?_ S'exclama-t-il choqué.

\- _« Faudrait déjà pour ça que vous soyez marié »**[1]**_ se rappela-t-il à lui-même.

\- _Aucun rapport avec un mariage,_ répondis-je. _On était censé aller arrêter le Caïd._

\- _Je préfère quand tu l'appelle Kingping !_

\- _« C'est tellement plus marrant ! »_ Reprit-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

\- _Je sais_, soupirais-je. _On y va ? Tu m'as promis de m'aider ?_

\- _Bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! _

\- _« J'en mouille déjà mon pantalon ! »_

\- _Pas trop quand même,_ plaisantais-je à mon tour.

Je retournais jusqu'à l'entrée pour attendre Wade dehors pendant qu'il se préparait. C'est vrai que cela fait presque un mois que j'ai débuté mon partenariat avec Wade Wilson, alias Deadpool, depuis… la fameuse soirée de réintégration des Avengers. Une soirée qui fut particulièrement éprouvante pour moi car je m'étais rendu compte que quoique je fasse Tony Stark ne m'aimera jamais[2]. Et ce soir-là, Wade Wilson avait été là pour moi et il m'avait proposé de m'aider, ce que j'avais accepté et finalement, j'avais eu raison. Notre partenariat avait été fructueux puisque nous avions arrêté bons nombres de criminel. Car je dois avouer que cela fait quelques mois que la ville de New-York subit une vague de criminalité sans précédent notamment dû à l'évasion d'un bon nombre de super-vilains du Raft. Et ce de façon répétée. On a l'impression qu'il est plus facile de sortir de cette prison que d'y rentrer. C'est triste quand même, surtout pour une prison de haute sécurité.

Et ce fut l'arrivée de Wade en costume de Deadpool rose qui me sorti de mes pensées. Je le regardais étrangement et avant que j'aie eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit il me dit d'une voix enjouée :

\- _Comment tu me trouves ? Je suis sexy en rose, non ?_

\- _Heu depuis quand tu mets du rose ?_

\- _« Depuis que le Rose c'est le symbole de la lutte contre le cancer ! »_ Dit-il de sa petite voix aiguë[3].

\- _Donc tu comptes t'habiller en rose maintenant ?_

\- _Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, la lutte contre le cancer, ça me touche de très près, si tu vois c'que je veux dire._

\- _Après tout, fait comme tu veux._

Ce genre de frasque ne m'étonnait pas de la part de Wade qui vivait dans un monde totalement à part du mien. Et de celui de n'importe qui d'autres en fait. Et venant de quelqu'un qui adore Hello Kitty, le voir s'habiller en rose, ce n'est pas étonnant de le voir surgir ainsi. Et je dois avouer que l'idée d'aller arrêter Wilson Fisk en compagnie d'un Wade vêtu de rose a un petit côté hilarant.

Suite à cela, nous avions pris la route pour nous rendre jusqu'au repaire du Caïd. Un repaire qui n'était pas difficile à trouver puisqu'il vivait dans son immeuble en plein cœur de Hell's Kitchen et ce, à la vue de tous. Car si c'était l'un des mafieux les plus dangereux de New-York, il était également un homme d'affaire très important qui générait beaucoup d'emploi notamment dans le bâtiment. Une couverture qui lui permettait de blanchir de l'argent, et avec les preuves que j'avais récoltés à ce sujet, nous pourrions le mettre derrière les barreaux. Seulement, pour cela, il fallait d'abord que nous l'arrêtions, car entre ses hommes de mains, et sa force surhumaine, il était loin d'être facile de stopper quelqu'un comme le KingPing.

Nous nous étions postés sur un toit devant l'immeuble et nous étions en train d'analyser toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous pour y pénétrer sans se faire remarquer. Enfin, c'était ce que je proposais car si on écoutait Wade, il fallait y entrer par la porte d'entrée et dégommer tout le monde sur notre chemin. Mais avec le Caïd, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre ce genre de plan à exécution, car le risque qu'il s'échappe était bien trop grand. Et tandis que nous étions en train de discuter de la meilleure marche à suivre, un homme survit dans notre dos avant de nous proposer :

\- _J'ai trouvé une entrée par laquelle nous pourrions passer sans que l'alerte soit donnée._

Lorsque je me retournais, je vis le diable de Hell's Kitchen qui se tenait derrière nous. Je me redressais avant de le saluer poliment.

\- _C'est qui c'type, y fout quoi ici ?_ Se plaignit Wade avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

\- _Il s'agit de Daredevil,_ dis-je pour le présenter. _Il va nous aider à coincer Fisk et à le mette derrière les barreaux. Il connait les meilleurs avocats de la ville._

\- _Tu connais Annalise Keating ?_ Dit-il avec une excitation non dissimulée.

\- _Qui ça ?_

\- _« De How To Get Away With Murder, voyons »_ Précisait-il.

\- _Il parle d'un personnage de série_, soupirais-je. _Bref, tu connais une entrée ?_

\- _ Oui, il s'agit d'un passage secret que Fisk utilise pour s'enfuir en cas de problème._

\- _Ce passage sera surveillé,_ soulevait Wade l'air soudainement dubitatif.

\- _La personne derrière les caméras est prisonnière de Fisk, et je l'ai convaincue de nous laisser passer sans déclencher l'alerte. Si on passe par là, on n'a pas le choix que de l'arrêter de l'envoyer en prison. Sinon il se vengera sur cette femme._

\- _Je propose qu'on entre par la porte d'entrée,_ insista Wade. _On ne met personne en danger comme ça. _

\- _Et le KingPing va s'enfuir par son passage secret,_ soulignais-je.

\- _Ou alors, je rentre par la porte d'entrée, il aura peur. Et vous le cueillez à la sortie, _proposa Deadpool._ Comme ça pas besoin d'entrer et il ne saura JAMAIS que cette femme était notre alliée. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se leurrer les enfants, même en prison, il pourra la faire tuer. Et puis, au pire, il le fera quand il en sortira._

Daredevil et moi restions silencieux face à cette réalité. Il est vrai que la force de Fisk ce sont ses hommes de mains qui lui sont dévoués corps et âme. Et qu'il pourrait très bien se venger sur elle sans même avoir besoin de sortir de prison. Ou même pire, sans même avoir besoin de le demander. Quant à son hypothétique sortie, c'était évident qu'à un moment où un autre, il allait réussir à déjouer le système et retrouver sa liberté. Après tout, aujourd'hui il était bel et bien un homme libre aux yeux de la loi après avoir été arrêté par Daredevil il y a quelques temps pour terrorisme tout de même. Sincèrement, je ne savais pas quelle était la meilleure marche à suivre. Aussi, c'est un peu perdu que je me tournais vers le diable pour obtenir une réponse.

\- _Très bien, on fait comme tu l'a dit._

\- _Par contre, je vous préviens, je n'épargne personne._

\- _Wade !_ M'emportais-je.

\- _Je plaisantais !_ Reprit-il soudainement enjouée.

\- _« Enfin, je crois »_ précisait-il de sa petite voix.

\- _Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? On a dit quoi ?_

\- _Je sais, je sais. Et l'autre baltringue aussi, il tue pas, j'me trompe ?_

\- _Non, je ne tue pas._ Approuva-t-il avec un brin de dédain dans le son de sa voix.

\- _Bon, personne ne tue, et on arrête Fisk ce soir ! Le règne du Caïd touche à sa fin ! _Dis-je avec excitation.

\- _Pour aujourd'hui tout au moins, _précisait Daredevil avec pessimisme.

Après cette mise au point, nous nous séparions en deux groupes. Et c'est surarmé que Deadpool se rendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour y faire diversion. Quant à moi, et au démon, on se glissa en silence jusqu'à la sortie secrète du KingPing.

Notre attente fut de courte durée, car peu après les premiers coups de feu, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le Caïd en compagnie de Vanessa, sa compagne. Lorsqu'il nous aperçut dans la ruelle, il grogna une injure avant de mettre sa femme dans son dos :

\- _Je vois que je suis tombé dans un piège savamment orchestré, cela m'étonne de vous, Daredevil. Vous êtes plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas quand il s'agit de m'arrêter._

\- _Et cela m'étonne de vous, de vous voir fuir la queue entre les jambes aussi rapidement._

\- _Pourtant, vous savez que je ne laisserais rien arriver à Vanessa. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire._

\- _On ne lui fera pas de mal, _lui promis-je.

\- _Je le sais, vous n'êtes pas du genre à tuer des innocents, ou à tuer tout court,_ dit-il en fixant le diable qui resserra son emprise autour de ses bâtons.

\- _Vous pouvez vous en estimer chanceux, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde si je n'avais aucun principe, comme vous !_

\- _Mais, en revanche, je suis étonné de voir que vous vous alliez avec Deadpool, lui qui tue tout ceux qu'il croise_. S'interrogeait-il.

Nous restions silencieux face à cette question. C'est sûr que les méthodes de Wade ne sont pas tellement en adéquation avec nos principes. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il était intervenu à mes côtés, il avait accepté de ne tuer personne et s'y était plié. Aussi, malgré son côté manipulateur, j'ai décidé de lui accorder une dernière chance[4]. N'ayant pas envie de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, je déclarais :

\- _Plutôt que de parler de Deadpool, si on parlait plutôt de vous Fisk ? Vous acceptez de vous rendre sans discuter ?_

\- _Me rendre ? Mais pour quelle raison ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

\- _Pour tous les crimes que vous avez commis,_ m'exclamais-je.

\- _Les meurtres, les vols, les agressions, les intimidations, le chantage, le racket, on a des preuves pour toutes les activités délictuelles que vous avez commises ces derniers mois._

\- _Alors apportez-les dans un tribunal,_ nous défiait-il. _En attendant, je suis un homme libre._

\- _Pas ce soir, _répliqua Daredevil. _On ne vous laissera pas vous enfuir._

Fisk commençait à s'impatienter. Il se retourna vers sa femme, et lui donnait les clés de la voiture qui se trouvait derrière nous en lui demandant de s'enfuir. Pour éviter ça, je me retournais et j'entoilais entièrement la voiture. Empêchant qui que ce soit de grimper à l'intérieur.

\- _Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça,_ me menaçait-il.

\- _Rendez-vous, ce sera bien plus simple,_ lui conseillais-je.

Mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur à obtempérer sans se battre. Aussi, il sortit une arme à feu et commença à nous tirer dessus. Mais grâce à mon sixième sens, et à l'ouïe affutée de mon partenaire, aucune balle ne parvient à entailler notre peau. Et pendant qu'il nous tirait dessus, nous avions foncé droit sur lui, afin de passer au corps à corps, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure option avec Fisk aux vues de sa force surhumaine. Mais à deux, nous avions l'avantage. Au début tout du moins.

En effet, j'usais de mes toiles afin de l'immobiliser pendant que Daredevil lui assénait des coups. Mais rapidement, Fisk ne se contenta pas d'encaisser, et sa réplique fut à la hauteur de sa fureur. Comme s'il ne ressentait plus la douleur, il manqua de se déboiter l'épaule pour se défaire de mon emprise, il en profita pour saisir ma toile et l'enrouler autour du coup du diable de Hell's Kitchen et commença à l'étrangler. Pour lui venir en aide, je fonçai sur le Caïd et je lui portai un violent coup au visage ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise. Seulement, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne se reprenne et commence à me frapper avec violence. Ses coups étaient de plus en plus violents, et je peinais à les parer efficacement. Je tentai de m'éloigner de lui, mais il me retient par le bras avant de me donner un puissant coup en plein visage. Durant quelques secondes, je perdu connaissance, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais à moitié allongé par terre tandis que Fisk me tenait toujours par le bras. Il était en train de parlementer avec Daredevil qui lui sommait de me lâcher, mais il était dans un état tout aussi critique que moi. Ce que le Caïd ne manqua pas de souligner :

\- _Vous pensez être en état de me réclamer quoique ce soit, démon ?_

\- _Lâche-le,_ lui ordonnait-il.

\- _Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi !_ S'emportait-il.

Il me jeta violemment contre mon partenaire et nous tombions tous les deux à la renverse. Et c'est difficilement que nous parvenions à nous remettre debout. Lorsqu'il tenta de me frapper, j'esquivais son coup et Daredevil en profita pour lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'on lui faisait aussi mal qu'une mouche. Une remarque intérieure que Fisk semblait partager, car il déclarait avec amusement :

\- _La prison m'a endurci Murdock, pour ça, je te remercie de m'avoir envoyé là-bas. Je suis devenu plus fort, plus cruel et surtout plus respecté que jamais. Alors je ne laisserais pas un petit démon de pacotille et une petite araignée m'enlever ça. Je vais vous réduire en bouillie comme ça personne ne viendra plus jamais s'en prendre à moi ou à Vanessa !_

Et à partir de ce moment, la violence qu'il semblait garder enfouie en lui se déchaîna sur nous. Plus fort ? Ça c'était sûr, et je crois que je n'avais jamais affronté un ennemi aussi puissant physiquement auparavant ! Pourtant, j'avais déjà combattu le rhino, mais il était plus lent, et surtout bien moins intelligent que Wilson Fisk. Car, le Caïd semble anticiper nos coups et préparer une riposte adéquate à chaque fois. Et même si on parvenait à le blesser ou à l'étourdir, c'était insuffisant pour le mettre à terre. Contrairement au Rhino où le fait d'avoir un minimum de stratégie était suffisant pour remporter le combat.

Je pouvais sentir mes os craquer sous les coups puissants de Fisk. La douleur était vive, mais j'avais pris l'habitude de supporter de continuer à me battre même si mon corps était mutilé ou blessé. Aussi, je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'abandonner, et je savais que nous réussirions à la battre. J'en étais persuadé. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais, ma certitude s'envola lorsqu'il envoya Daredevil au tapis. Me laissant seul face à lui. N'ayant aucune envie de me battre au corps à corps seul, je bondis sur le mur derrière moi afin de me battre contre lui avec mes toiles. Me trouver à distance de lui était le seul moyen que j'avais de le battre, mais il semblait le réaliser car il me déclarait :

\- _Spiderman, tu ne vas quand même pas tenter de m'entoiler, si ?_ Demanda-t-il avec provocation. _Parce que ton ami, lui, est au sol._

Il s'approcha du démon de Hell's Kitchen qui tenta maladroitement de se relever. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de le faire, il lui donna un coup de pied qui le recouchait précipitamment sur le sol. Il se pencha pour attraper sa tête, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de le toucher, j'avais fondu sur lui en me propulsant à l'aide de mes toiles. Cela eut pour effet de le faire basculer et tomber à la renverse sur le sol. Et ce fut à mon tour de le frapper, et alors qu'il semblait perdre connaissance, et qu'il commença à cracher du sang, j'entendis sa femme hurler :

\- _Je vous supplie ! Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer !_

\- _Il n'en est pas capable ! _Me provoqua Fisk.

\- _Je ne tue pas mes ennemis,_ précisais-je à son intention.

Afin de l'immobiliser définitivement, je me redressais, et je m'apprêtais à l'entoiler. Mais avant que mes lanceurs s'activent, il m'avait saisi le bras et me cogna au visage si fort…Si fort…

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Mon esprit était embrumé, et j'avais le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Ma tête me lançait si fort que cela me donnait la nausée, et surtout j'avais de grandes difficultés à rester conscient.

\- _Si j'étais toi, je le lâcherais tout de suite. _S'exclamait une voix que je reconnu immédiatement.

Je voulu le trouver du regard, mais tout était flou, et je ne distinguais qu'une vague forme rouge. Ce devait être lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être Daredevil, je ne pense pas qu'il soit parvenu à se relever. Donc, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Savoir qu'il était là me soulageait.

\- _Relâche Spiderman, dernière avertissement._

\- _Éloigne-toi de Vanessa, ou je le brise en deux. _Lui sommait Wilson Fisk en grognant.

\- _Tu veux briser Spiderman en deux ? Je te le déconseille, parce que sinon, c'est au puzzle que tu joueras avec ta jolie Vanessa, et personne en deux milles dix-neuf n'a envie de jouer au puzzle c'est so hase been,_ dit-il d'une voix qui était bien plus menaçante qu'amusée.

\- _Et si tu touches à un seul cheveu… _Commença à s'emporter Fisk qui resserra son emprise autour de mon poignet ce qui me fit gémir de douleur.

\- _Ses cheveux ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont beau,_ dit-il en les caressant_. Ce serait dommage qu'ils soient séparés de sa jolie petite tête. Vous ne pensez pas ? _

\- _Lâche-là, ou je te jure que…_

\- _Que quoi ? Que tu me tueras ? C'est impossible. Que tu tueras Spiderman ? C'est pour l'heure la seule chose qui maintient ta petite femme en vie._

\- _« Ce serait quand même cruel qu'on doive tuer une Vanessa, non ? »_

\- _Ce serait ironique_, dit-il d'une voix sombre et menaçante. _Parce que, la dernière fois qu'on a tué la personne que j'aime, je jure devant Dieu que la personne n'a pas fait de vieux os._

\- _Je te rends ton petit copain, et je repars avec Vanessa,_ tentait de négocier Fisk.

\- _Tu repars ? Tu as entendu ça chérie ? Il pense qu'il va partir comme ça, non, tu vas te rendre. Je te rappelle qu'on est venu t'arrêter. _Disait-il en insistant sur le terme arrêter.

\- _Et visiblement, vous avez échoués, _précisait Fisk en me relevant afin que je me tienne debout sur mes pieds.

Mais la douleur était vive, et le fait qu'il me bouge si brusquement m'étourdit encore un peu plus. Les nausées que je ressentais étaient de plus en plus violente et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je ne vomisse dans mon beau costume. Monsieur Stark va me tuer.

\- _Échoué ? Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai échoué ? Non, non, Fisk. Toi et moi, on sait pourquoi tu t'es enfuit quand tu as vu que c'était moi qui entrais dans le bâtiment. Tu n'avais pas envie de te battre contre moi. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance ! Et que je pouvais tuer ta précieuse petite amie ! Surtout après ce qu'elle a fait !_

\- _Je n'ai rien fait,_ tenta-t-elle.

\- _Ferma ta gueule !_ Hurla-t-il en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre.

\- _Vanessa !_ S'emporta le Caïd.

\- _Wade…arrête,_ bafouillais-je.

Je sentis Fisk qui s'apprêtait à me frapper une nouvelle fois ce que mon partenaire lui déconseilla vivement :

\- _Si j'étais toi, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le tuer en lui portant le coup de trop…_ Suggérait Wade. _Sinon, on sait très bien comment ça se terminera. Rends-toi sans discuter, et, non seulement Vanessa repart en vie, mais aussi libre._

\- _Libre ? _S'insurgeait Fisk.

\- _Oh oui, parce que figure toi que j'enquête sur toi depuis plusieurs semaines, et j'ai découvert qu'elle n'est pas toute blanche ta colombe._

\- _De quoi parles-tu ?! _

\- _Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Et j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance. Donc soit, tu te rends gentiment, soit je te force à te rendre gentiment mais dans ce cas-là, ta douce partagera ton sort. Capiche ?_

\- _On doit les mettre tous les deux derrière les barreaux,_ intervient soudain Daredevil.

\- _Je n'aime pas mettre les femmes derrière les barreaux,_ précisait Wade,_ ce n'est pas leur place. Elles ne doivent pas côtoyer un milieu aussi violent, aussi sombre et sale. Ce n'est pas un lieu fait pour les femmes. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Will ? Je peux t'appeler Will ?_

\- _« On le fera qu'il le veuille ou non » _précise-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

\- _Deal,_ dit-il d'une voix sombre en me jetant au pied de Wade. _Mais tu devras respecter ta parole pour Vanessa, sinon je traquerais ton petit Spiderman, compris ?_

\- _Deal, _approuva Deadpool.

Il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait autour de Vanessa qui courut immédiatement se blottir dans les bras de Fisk. Quant à Wade, il s'était précipité à mes côtés, et m'attrapa la main.

\- _Je vais t'amener chez le médecin pendant que Fisk va se rendre spontanément à la police,_ lui rappelait-il.

\- _On ne peut pas les laisser partir,_ intervient à nouveau le démon.

\- _Tu peux faire quelque pour les empêcher de partir ? _Lui demandait Wade. _Non, tu es trop en mauvais état. Donc, tu vas faire ce qu'on a dit et on va à l'hôpital !_

\- _Pas…l'hôpital Wade…_

\- _Chez les Vengeurs alors ?_ Me proposait-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- _Non… Ce n'est pas le bon…moment…_

\- _Je connais quelqu'un… Elle pourra nous aider, et elle n'habite pas loin._

\- _Où ça ?_ Lui demandait Wade avec une impatience non dissimulée.

\- _Elle habite à Harlem. Elle devrait être au salon de Pop_, précisait-il. _Elle nous aidera._

\- _Le salon de barbier ? Du vieux Pop ? C'est pas l'endroit où se trouve Luke Cage**[5]** ?_

\- _Si, tout à fait. Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je sais pas, on s'entend pas bien._

\- _Tu t'entends avec personne, _dis-je amusé mais surtout à moitié conscient.

\- _Bon allez, on ne perd pas de temps. Le petit est en train de perdre connaissance._

Et c'est sans perdre de temps que nous regagnions le quartier de Harlem. Pour ma part, le voyage me sembla rapide, car je n'étais seulement qu'à moitié conscient dans les bras de Wade. Harlem était un quartier fréquenté et vivant, l'ambiance y était très différente de mon Queen's habituel et on avait l'impression d'être dans un petit village où tout le monde se connaissait. Aussi, pour éviter d'être vue, nous avions empruntés des petites ruelles jusqu'au salon afin de nous présenter par la porte de service. Daredevil frappa à la porte, et au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un grand homme à la peau brune. Surpris de trouver son ami ici, il nous laissa entrer en lui demandant :

\- _Vous cherchez Claire ?_

\- _Oui, le petit a besoin de soin,_ approuvait le démon.

\- _Il n'est pas le seul à en avoir besoin,_ soulignait Luke Cage. _Mais Claire travaille, je vais l'appeler en attendant, monter en haut, en essayant de ne pas vous faire voir par les clients._

C'est donc aussi discrètement que possible que nous grimpions les marches afin de nous rendre dans l'appartement qui surplombait le salon. Pas très grand, mais chaleureux, c'était un endroit qui semblait chargé en souvenir. On pouvait y voir des photos accrochées sur les murs sur lesquelles on pouvait y apercevoir tout un tas de gens poser devant le fameux salon avec un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres. Visiblement, cet endroit était important pour la vie du quartier, mais aussi pour Harlem en général, car j'y reconnu quelques célébrités.

Wade me posa sur le canapé en douceur, et pour être honnête, ma tête me faisait un peu moins souffrir. Grâce à ma capacité de régénération assez avancée, mes plaies me faisaient déjà moins souffrir, et le monde semblait un peu moins embrumé. Je me redressai un peu, mais cela inquiéta mon partenaire :

\- _Peter, tu devrais rester couché,_ me conseillait-il. _Attend que l'infermière arrive._

\- _Oui, mais ça va déjà un peu mieux_, lui expliquais-je.

\- _Je sais que tu es costaud, mais prend un peu soin de toi aussi, d'accord mon petit chat ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas ton chat_, dis-je en soupirant mais avec un sourire amusé tracé sur mes lèvres.

\- _Je sais, tu es ma petite araignée !_

\- _On peut reparler de Vanessa ? _Nous questionnâmes Daredevil.

\- _Je t'écoute l'aveugle !_ Le provoqua Wade.

\- _On aurait dû utiliser les preuves que tu as contre elle pour l'envoyer en prison. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle puisse échapper à la conséquence de ses actes._

\- _J'ai bluffé_, lâcha soudainement Wade.

\- _Quoi ?! _

\- _Oui, franchement, faut pas être une lumière pour savoir que la femme de Wilson Fisk doit aussi trainer dans des affaires pas nettes pour rester à ses côtés, si ? Donc, je me suis dit qu'il ne la laisserait pas aller en prison. Donc j'ai bluffé et j'ai dit que j'avais des preuves de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais en vrai, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle a fait, mais tu as bien vue qu'il voulait prendre aucun risque._

\- _Tu bluffais aussi quand tu l'as menacée, non ?_ Lui demandais-je.

\- _Ça dépend, je bluffais oui, mais pas s'il t'avait fait du mal._ Admit-il.

\- _Wade… _

\- _Je sais, Peter. Je sais._ Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

\- _Wade, tu sais que la vengeance ne résout rien ?_ Tentais-je de lui expliquer.

\- _Je sais, rappelle-toi, que moi contrairement à toi, je me suis vengé de la mort de Vanessa et rien n'a été mieux après. Mais au moins le fils de p*te qui l'a tué, il n'est plus de ce monde,_ m'expliqua-t-il. _Alors si on venait à te faire du mal aussi, je ne laisserais pas ce type vivre sa vie sereinement, crois-moi._

\- _Mais Vanessa était innocente._ Précisais-je.

\- _Innocente ? Elle sort avec Wilson Fisk ? Elle est aussi innocente que moi. Déjà, elle reste avec ce type alors qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'il fait de son quotidien. Elle profite de son argent sale…_

\- _Tu es mal placé pour parler d'argent sale, _lui rappelais-je[6].

\- _Oh bon, tout le monde commet des erreurs !_

\- _Et tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance !_

\- _Les types comme Fisk ne changent pas._ Intervient soudain Daredevil.

\- _Tu penses ça toi ?_ Lui demanda Wade avec étonnement.

\- _Oui, et ce n'est pas parce que je ne le tue pas que je suis naïf. Je ne tue pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme lui._

\- _Intéressant,_ s'exclamait Wade.

Mais avant que nous ayons eu le temps d'approfondir cette discutions, nous fûmes interrompus par Luke Cage qui entrait en compagnie d'une jolie jeune femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux longs et bruns qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Bien plus petite que son ami à la peau impénétrable, elle semblait ainsi plus fragile que lui malgré une posture qui montrait la confiance qu'elle avait en elle-même. C'est avec assurance qu'elle demanda :

\- _Je commence par qui ?_

\- _Le petit,_ dirent Wade et Daredevil en même temps.

\- _Vous devriez commencer par Daredevil,_ les contredis-je. _J'ai un facteur auto-guérisseur moi._

\- _Tu as quel âge ? _Me demandait-elle avec douceur.

\- _J'ai dix-huit ans._

\- _Je commence donc par toi,_ dit-elle en venant s'assoir à mes côtés.

Pendant qu'elle pensait mes blessures, j'entendis Luke Cage demander à Daredevil qu'il appelait Matt depuis quand il faisait équipe avec Deadpool.

\- _Depuis qu'on est intime lui et moi,_ s'amusait à répondre mon partenaire déluré.

\- _En fait, je fais équipe avec Spiderman, qui fait équipe avec lui._

\- _Et quelqu'un a dit au petit que ce type est malsain ?_ Demandait-il à son ami.

\- _Je crois bien que oui_, approuvait celui-ci.

\- _Hey !_ Protestait Wade_. Je ne suis pas malsain. Je suis tout à fait sain ! _

\- _« Très sain même »_ précisait-il avec sa voix plus aiguë.

\- _Je sais qui est Wade,_ les rassurais-je. _Mais, je pense que tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance._

\- _Tu as bien raison, petit. Mais si jamais il t'embête, n'hésite pas à me le dire._

\- _Oh ne vous en faites pas, si jamais il m'embête, les Avengers lui tomberont dessus._

\- _Je ne t'embêterais jamais ! Déjà je t'aime trop !_

\- _« Et ensuite, Iron Man me fait peur ! » _Ajoutait-il avec terreur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant cette « révélation » qui n'était pas tellement réaliste. Peur ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Wade ait réellement peur de quelqu'un, parce que je l'ai déjà vue menacer Monsieur Stark et franchement s'il avait peur il le cachait très bien. Et je comprends pourquoi tout le monde me met en garde face à Wade mais je le connais bien. Je sais qu'il est instable, et que je dois rester sur mes gardes face à lui. Cependant, je reste persuadé qu'il n'a pas un mauvais fond, et qu'il a tendance à faire ce qui est juste quand on le guide dans cette direction. Mais, il est indéniable qu'il a de mauvais penchants sur lesquels, en tant que partenaire, je dois rester vigilent. Et pour le moment, je dois avouer que notre duo fonctionne bien.

Une fois les soins terminés, je remerciais nos hôtes et je m'apprêtais à regagner mon appartement. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et tante May va finir par s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas avant le petit matin. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de lancer ma toile pour me balancer jusqu'au Queen's, Wade me rattrapa et me demanda :

\- _Tu n'es pas fâché ?_

\- _Pourquoi le serais-je ?_ Lui demandais-je surpris.

\- _A cause de Vanessa, je t'avoue… Que j'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu que Fisk te tenait à moitié mort par le bras._

\- _Tu n'avais pas de raison de t'en faire,_ précisais-je.

\- _Si, écoutes Peter, je sais que tu ne me crois pas quand je te le dis, mais sache que je t'aime. Et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal._

\- _Arrête de plaisanter, Wade._ Dis-je un peu gêné.

\- _Je sais, je blague souvent là-dessus avec tout le monde, mais toi tu es différent des autres._

\- _Toi aussi, Wade, tu es différent des autres,_ avouais-je_. Je t'aime bien…_

\- _Tu m'aime ?_ S'enthousiasma directement le mercenaire.

\- _Non écoute-moi, je t'apprécie en tant qu'ami, ou partenaire, mais tu dois… faire attention à tes pulsions…_

\- _Sexuelles ?_ S'étonna Wade_. Si on est ensemble, je te promets que je ne tromperais pas._

\- _Non, tes pulsions… Violentes,_ précisais-je_. Si un jour notre relation devait évoluer, cela ne se fera pas tant que tu seras comme ça…_

\- _Donc tu es fâché… _Dit-il l'air abattu.

\- _Non, je ne suis pas fâché, mais j'aimerais que tu changes. Pour de vrai, et pas juste pour faire semblant et pour que je ne me fâche pas._

\- _Je changerais pour toi,_ répondit-il avec une résolution perceptible.

\- _Je te crois, parce que moi, je crois que les gens peuvent changer !_

Et sur ce, je lançais une toile sur un immeuble afin de me propulser dans les airs. Je savais que Wade pouvait changer. Il peut devenir quelqu'un de bien. Quant à savoir s'il m'aime, je pense que c'est une plaisanterie. Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait tomber amoureux d'un gamin idéaliste, lui qui a toujours aimé les gens pleins de passions et surtout qui vivent leur vie sans se soucier du regard des autres. Or, je sais que ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai toujours tout fait pour que les autres aient un regard positif sur moi, et même si cela n'a jamais vraiment été le cas, comme pour Spiderman qui se fait descendre dans la presse par J.J Jameson, Peter Parker n'a pas un grand succès non plus à l'école ou nulle part ailleurs. Et puis de toute façon, au-delà de ça, je ne pourrais jamais me mettre avec quelqu'un comme Wade… Il est trop… fou ? Non, je préfère les gens intelligent et charismatique… Comme Monsieur Stark… Même si je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, et que je dois l'oublier, ce n'est pas facile. Mais bon… Dans tous les cas, il y a un monde entre Wade et Stark… Un univers même ! Bon, même si je dois avouer que Wade, tout comme Monsieur Stark, est charismatique. Et marrant aussi. Mais la comparaison s'arrête là ! Oui… Je ne… pourrais jamais le voir comme… un amant potentiel… Si ?

Et c'est en réfléchissant à tout cela que je regagnais l'appartement de tante May. Je crois que je me suis pris un coup trop violent sur la tête pour avoir ce genre de réflexion sur Wade. Déjà, il faut que je l'aide à revenir sur le droit chemin avant toute autre chose !

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu,

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

_« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

_« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

_« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis _**– Thorki – En cours

_« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

_« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine _**– Stony – En cours

_« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

_"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

_« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités**– SpideyPool – En cours  
_« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Ces passages avec les guillemets représentent les voix dans la tête de Deadpool, ainsi, c'est lui qui les prononce mais ce sont aussi des voix avec lesquelles il interagit.

[2] Cette histoire fait suite à la fanfiction « _Le principe de réciprocité_ » que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil que je vous conseille de lire avant d'entamer celle-ci.

[3] Pour promouvoir la lutte contre le cancer, le Deadpool de Ryan Reynolds a enfilé un costume rose pour un clip promotionnel !

[4] Référence aux diverses rencontres entre Wade et Peter dans « le principe de réciprocité » dans lequel Deadpool s'est servie de Spiderman en lui racontant tout un tas de mensonge.

[5] Référence à la série Luke Cage proposé par Netflix dans laquelle le héros éponyme vit dans le salon de son vieil ami Henry Pop.

[6] Référence aux événements « du principe de réciprocité » dans lequel Wade Wilson accepte de vendre des informations sur les Avengers en échange d'une importante somme d'argent.


	2. Un chagrin d'amour

**_Chapitre II : Un chagrin d'amour_**

C'est en voltigeant que je me rendais jusqu'au Sister's Margaret avec une forme de précipitation. J'ai, en effet, reçu un message bizarre de la part de Deadpool me demandant de venir le retrouver aussi vite que possible. Même s'il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse d'une boutade, j'étais tout de même intrigué, car cela ne lui ressemblait pas de me convoquer ainsi.

J'atterris devant l'entrée miteuse du bar. Je poussais la porte qui grinçait et qui tenait à peine debout. L'odeur qui régnait ici était toujours aussi nauséabonde, mais je crois que je commence à m'y habituer à force de venir ici. L'ambiance semblait être au rendez-vous ce soir, et j'aperçu le mercenaire debout sur une table en train de danser et de chanter. Si au départ je n'avais pas prêté attention aux paroles de la fameuse chanson, un mot attira mon attention. Ce mot n'était autre que « Deadpool ». Aussi, durant quelques secondes j'écoutas les paroles sans en croire mes oreilles :

« _Deadpool, Sexy Motherfucka, Deadpool,_

_Captain Deadpool, Nah Just Deadpool,_

_Merc with a mouth, I can't die, but I'm still alive,_

_Try to kill me, I'll just revive,_

_Then I'll put another bullet right between your eyes,_

_I'm dangerous, feeling reckless, _

_Squeeze your neck like I was a necklace,_

_Jump clip and leave 'em heandless, _

_I like my guns all big like Texas, _

_Hey goons, thugs and bosses, Guess What? I brought Colossus! Time's up better count your losses,_

_Kikckin' that ass, as my girlfriend watches,_

_Run away, you know that I'll chase, every bad guy, put them right in their place,_

_Revenge, I'm gonna give you a taste,_

_I'm sexy as hell, but I cover my face,_

_I'm 'bout to take you all to school with guns and knives"**[1]**_

Puis le refrain sembla reprendre. Je profitai de ce moment pour retrouver le mercenaire qui était debout sur la table. Visiblement éméché, j'étais quant à moi assez en colère contre lui. Comment pouvait-il chanter un truc pareil ? N'avait-il rien compris de nos échanges de la vieille ? Visiblement pas.

Aussi, quand il m'aperçut, il sauta de son siège et vient en face de moi avant de me demander avec entrain et une once de fierté :

\- _C'est ma chanson ! Tu en penses quoi ?!_

\- _Horrible, comment tu peux chanter que tu décapite des gens ?_ Lui demandais-je sérieusement.

\- _C'est une façon de parler,_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- _Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Franchement Wade, je m'attendais à autre chose de toi._ Dis-je avec déception.

\- _Mais c'est une chanson !_ Se défendit-il_. Il n'y a rien de sérieux là-dedans !_

\- _Tu me voulais quoi ? _Le coupais-je n'ayant aucune envie d'argumenter avec lui_._

\- _Viens, on va parler dehors,_ me proposa-t-il.

Et c'est sans avoir besoin de me le dire deux fois que je le suivi dehors. Et c'est avec impatience, qu'à peine sortit dans la vieille ruelle mal éclairée, que je lui demandais :

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

\- _Une démonstration,_ m'expliqua-t-il.

\- _Une démonstration ? _Demandais-je surpris.

\- _Je veux qu'on se batte._

\- _Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _Dis-je incrédule face à cette demande saugrenue.

\- _Je t'expliquerais après, mais bat-toi contre moi._

\- _Sérieusement ?_

\- _Très sérieusement, je ne vais pas y aller de main morte mon petit Spidey._

\- _D'accord…_

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous devions nous battre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas, cela me permettrait de m'entraîner. Et il voulait me démontrer quelque chose ? Je me demande bien ce qu'il veut me montrer. Et à peine avais-je eu le temps de me poser ces questions que le mercenaire dégaina ses épées et m'attaqua au corps à corps avec une vitesse et une précision remarquable. Je tentais de me défaire de son emprise en lui entoilant les mains, mais il trancha ma toile et me repoussa avec violence contre le mur. J'en profitais pour grimper hors de sa portée, et je l'entoilai entièrement. Puis je fondis sur lui et je lui portai un violent coup de poing en plein visage ce qui sembla l'étourdir quelques secondes. Malheureusement, son facteur d'auto-guérison lui permis de se remettre de ma frappe avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'éloigner de lui, il me taillada le bras avec l'un de ses sabres. Visiblement, à force de gigoter avec ses épées, il avait réussi à se défaire de mon piège. Pour éviter une nouvelle coupure, je retournai me nicher en hauteur, mais il dégaina ses armes à feu et me tira dessus. C'est uniquement grâce à mon spider-sens que j'évitais les balles. Et alors que je tentais de l'entoiler à nouveau, le mercenaire esquiva et attrapa le fils d'araignée lancé pour me tirer jusqu'à lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me donna un violent coup de boule avant de planquer au sol et de se tenir au-dessus de moi avec son épée. Puis, il me déclara victorieux :

\- _Et encore, je ne t'ai pas attaqué pour te tuer._

\- _Ok… Wade, tu es plus fort que moi…_ Marmonnais-je mauvais perdant.

\- _Bien, on recommence, mais cette fois tu attaques pour me tuer. _M'expliqua-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

\- _Tu plaisantes ?_ M'écriais-je.

\- _« Si j'avais parié qu'il réagirait de la sorte, je serais riche »_ S'exclama-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

\- _J'aurais pas dit mieux !_ Confirma-t-il avant d'ajouter _: Spidey, tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis immortel !_

\- _Mais…_

\- _Démonstration ! Si tu la veux en entier, fait-le !_

\- _Ok…_ Répondis-je peu sûr de moi.

Après tout, je l'avais déjà tué une fois l'année dernière[2] en essayant d'aider Monsieur Stark lorsqu'ils s'étaient battu. Mais bon, c'était différent. Déjà, je m'inquiétais pour l'ingénieur, et surtout, Wade était notre ennemi. Puis, je dois dire que j'avais agis par réflexe. Alors que là, il me demandait sciemment de l'attaquer pour le tuer. Et même si je savais que ce ne serait pas définitif, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette idée pour autant. Pourtant, je me forçai à le faire. Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il prit son rôle d'adversaire au sérieux. Il était plus rapide, et frappait encore plus fort que la dernière fois. En quelques secondes seulement, il m'avait immobilisé. Cependant, je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire qu'il avait gagné, car il avait son sabre juste au-dessus de ma gorge, j'attrapais l'arme en question avant de la retourner contre lui. J'étais plus fort que lui physiquement, grâce à ma mutation génétique, et je lui plantai l'épée en plein cœur. Fier d'avoir gagné, je repoussais le corps sans vie de Wade qui retomba lourdement sur moi. Puis, pour qu'il se remette plus vite de mon coup fatal, je lui retirai l'épée de sa poitrine pour le laisser revenir à lui en douceur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revient à lui bruyamment. Il me fit alors un signe de venir m'assoir à côté de lui dans la ruelle dégoûtante. C'est donc prudemment que je m'installai à côté de Wade, prêt à écouter sa fameuse démonstration. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de me demander :

\- _Alors, Peter, qu'en penses-tu ?_

\- _Que je t'ai bien eu ?_

\- _Non, que tu m'as bien tué,_ me corrigea-t-il.

\- _C'est toi qui l'as demandé,_ lui dis-je sur la défense.

\- _Oui, et c'est ça ma démonstration. Tu as été incapable de me battre sans devoir me tuer._

\- _Donc quoi ? Pour gagner je dois tuer ?_

\- _Non, parce que je sais que tu ne le feras jamais. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, tu as pu me tuer uniquement parce que je ne l'ai pas fait quand j'en ai eu l'occasion, et crois-moi des occasions j'en ai eu…_

\- _« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire »_ dit-il en se marrant.

\- _Donc quoi ?_ M'énervais-je.

\- _Un ennemi qui attaque pour tuer sera toujours plus fort que toi. Parce qu'il peut aller là où tu ne peux pas aller, Spidey_. Me répondit-il avec un sérieux habituel.

\- _C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

\- _Non, tu ne comprends pas. Un ennemi qui attaque pour te tuer aura des tonnes d'occasion de mettre fin au combat. Là où toi, tu dois l'épuiser ou le mettre dans les pommes._

\- _« L'évanouir ? ça sonne mieux que mettre dans les pommes »_ précisa-t-il.

\- _Tu dois donc être plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent si tu veux gagner. Et contre Fisk c'était loin d'être le cas dans ces trois domaines._

\- _Je sais que je n'ai pas géré contre Fisk, mais…_

\- _Tu m'as fait peur,_ m'expliqua-t-il avec émotion.

\- _Je…j'aurais fini par trouver un moyen de le battre…_ Dis-je avec incertitude.

\- _Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à devenir plus intelligent, car tu l'es déjà bien plus que moi, et tu as déjà Stark pour ça. Mais, moi, je peux t'apprendre à devenir plus rapide, plus fort, plus précis._

\- _Tu veux m'entraîner ? _Demandais-je incrédule.

\- _« Tu m'en penses pas capable ? »_ Dit-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

\- _Si, enfin, je sais pas._ Répondis-je perdu.

\- _On peut toujours essayer, non ? Au pire, tu passeras du bon temps en compagnie du mercenaire le plus sexy de cette foutue planète, et au mieux, tu deviendras plus fort ?_

\- _Pourquoi pas,_ répondis-je amusé par sa proposition.

\- _Yes ! Je savais que tu pourrais pas résister à mon charme !_

\- _« I'm sexy Motherfucker ! »_

\- _Au moins tout ça !_ Plaisantais-je_. Enfin, tu restes plus beau avec ton masque._

\- _Et toi, tu es tellement plus sexy sans le tiens !_ M'avoua-t-il.

\- _Dit pas n'importe quoi,_ répondis-je gêné.

\- _Tu veux rire ? Regarde-moi, rien que de penser à toi, je deviens tout dur,_ dit-il en désignant ses parties intimes.

\- _Wade !_ M'indignais-je en lui frappant l'épaule.

Suite à quoi, nous rigolions bêtement. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais gêné d'entre ça. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que je produisais ce genre d'effet sur quelqu'un. D'habitude, je suis plutôt du genre invisible. Les gens n'ont pas envie de moi tout simplement parce qu'ils ne me voient même pas, du moins, pas de cette façon. Je suis le meilleur ami, le copain sympa ou encore le disciple. Mais je ne suis jamais un potentiel amant. Jamais. Donc, même si c'est Wade, et que je sais comment il est, cela me fait bizarre d'entendre ça.

Puis, alors que Wade passa son bras autour de moi, l'air de rien. Je reçu un drôle de message de la part de Monsieur Stark qui me demanda de passer tôt le lendemain matin au quartier général des Avengers. Comme cela faisait un mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles, j'étais surpris par ce message. Un moment de confusion que sembla remarquer instantanément le mercenaire à mes côtés.

\- _Qui c'est ?_

\- _Monsieur Stark… Il me demande de passer au Q.G des Vengeurs…_

\- _Encore lui ? _Soupira le mercenaire.

\- _« Il va encore retomber sous son charme… »_

\- _Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !_ Se plaint-il comme si on lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- _Je ne vais pas retomber amoureux de lui,_ grognais-je mécontent_. Je sais que… qu'il n'est pas pour moi… _

\- _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, vous ne jouez pas dans la même cour._ Plaisanta-t-il.

\- _T'es pas drôle,_ répondis-je vexé.

Comment pouvait-il me dire ça ? Je suis au courant de ne pas jouer dans la même cour que Tony Stark. Il est tout ce que je ne serais jamais. C'est un génie, playboy, philanthrope et milliardaire. Que rajouter de plus ? C'est Iron Man. Et moi ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin qui joue au super-héros et c'est tout. Je suis pathétique. Aussi, c'est vexé, que je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée. Après tout, si j'étais convié chez les Avengers tôt le lendemain matin, je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps… Aussi, c'est énervé, que je rentrais chez tante May. Elle avait veillé jusqu'à ce que je rentre, inquiète comme chaque soir où je sortais faire Spiderman. Depuis qu'elle a découvert mon secret, elle ne cesse de s'inquiéter. Parfois, je regrette d'avoir été aussi imprudent car j'aurais pu lui éviter des tracas inutiles. Malheureusement, ce qui est fait et fait, et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle court jusqu'à moi lorsqu'elle aperçut mes plaies sanguinolentes.

\- _Peter ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? _

\- _Un entrainement un peu coriace,_ avouais-je avec un petit sourire mal assuré.

\- _Viens, je vais te soigner._

\- _Non May, t'en fais pas. Je vais mettre un bandage et vue la profondeur, il n'y aura plus rien demain._ Lui expliquais-je.

\- _Ne fais pas l'enfant Peter. Viens._

Et c'est contraint, et forcé, que je suivais May jusque dans la salle de bain où elle bandait mes plaies. Après qu'elle m'ait fait promettre d'être plus prudent, je lui annonçais :

\- _Demain j'ai rendez-vous tôt chez les Avengers, tu pourras me réveiller avant de partir ?_

\- _Mais c'est samedi ! Pour une fois que tu peux dormir un peu_. Dit-elle compatissante.

\- _Oui mais quand Monsieur Stark me demande de venir, je vais pas le faire attendre si ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas si c'est une idée, _dit-elle avec inquiétude_. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'embarque dans quelque chose de dangereux._

\- _Je ne sais pas May, mais ça se trouve ils veulent me donner une vraie place parmi les Avengers !_ Dis-je plein d'espoir.

\- _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce serait effectivement une bonne nouvelle, _soupira-t-elle. _Bon assez spéculé, Peter, va te coucher. Tu auras sûrement besoin d'être en forme pour demain._

\- _Ok May, merci._

Je l'enlaçai tendrement avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Épuisé, je m'affalais dans mon lit. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir me cueillir, et c'est en quelques minutes que je fus happé par le marchand de sable.

Malgré mon sommeil profond, ce fut le bruit de la sonnette qui me tira de ma torpeur. Dans le couloir, j'entendis résonner une voix que je connaissais bien. C'est celle de Happy ? Toujours enveloppé par la douceur de mes songes, je ne parvenais pas à me lever. C'est au bout de quelques minutes à entendre des gloussements et des rires gênés venir du couloir que ma porte s'ouvrit. Je découvris Happy, dans l'un de ses costumes trop serrés pour lui, qui me somma de me lever car j'étais attendu à la tour des Vengeurs.

\- _Vous devriez le laisser dormir encore un peu,_ lui suggérait May. _Il est fatigué vous savez._

\- _Oui, enfin bon, quand Tony convoque quelqu'un il n'aime pas attendre._

\- _Lui qui arrive toujours en retard ?_ Souligna May devant l'ironie de cette phrase.

\- _C'est ça les divas que voulez-vous,_ soupira le bras droit de l'ingénieur.

\- _J'me prépare_, bégayais-je en m'étirant.

Effectivement, je n'avais aucune intention de faire attendre Monsieur Stark. Peu importe ce qu'il veut m'annoncer, j'ai hâte d'y être. Aussi, c'est avec une energie nouvelle que je sautais de mon lit et j'attrapais des vêtements qui traînait au sol.

\- _Tu pourrais faire un effort, tu vas quand même voir tous les Avengers_, soulignait Happy.

\- _Parce qu'ils seront tous là ?_ Répondis-je incrédule.

\- _Bien sûr, c'est une réunion officielle. Enfile-moi un truc bien, Tony a dû te payer des costumes, non ? Enfin j'veux dire des costumes autre que Spiderman._

\- _Je peux pas mettre mon costume de Spiderman ?_

\- _Pour quoi faire ? Tout le monde sera en civil et tout le monde connait ton identité là-bas._

\- _Bah… je sais pas…_

Je suis simplement plus à l'aise avec mon costume de Spiderman que dans les luxueux costumes que Stark m'a offerts. Mais May semblait être en accord avec Happy, car elle était partie chercher mon smoking et me l'apporta.

\- _Tu as besoin d'aide pour l'enfiler ?_ Me demanda-t-elle avec tendresse.

\- _Seulement pour le nœud de cravate_, expliquais-je.

\- _Personne ne t'a appris à les faire ? _Me demanda Happy.

\- _May a essayé_, expliquais-je.

\- _Mais je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose_, dit-elle les joues un peu rouge.

\- _Tu viendras nous voir quand tu seras habillé, je t'apprendrais_, dit-il en soupirant d'agacement.

Je m'exécutais, et c'est quelques minutes plus tard que je suivais les cours de Happy sur les différentes façons de nouer une cravate. Très sincèrement, je ne le pensais pas aussi bon pédagogue. Lui qui est si souvent impatient à mon contact. Franchement, je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas trop. Mais comme il semble s'apprécier mutuellement avec Tante May, je crois qu'il se sent obligé de faire un effort avec moi. Mais bon, je m'en fiche, j'aime bien Happy et si May est heureuse, cela ne me dérange pas. Enfin, pas trop. J'avoue que s'ils s'embrassaient devant moi… Eurk, je ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! Mais bon c'est leur vie pas la mienne ! Je n'interférais jamais dans la relation de May avec qui que ce soit. Pas même Happy. Bon et puis il faut dire que le bras droit de Stark, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur lui. Donc ça ne me dérangerait pas qu'il soit avec ma tante. Aussi, je profitais du trajet jusqu'au quartier général des Avengers pour discuter avec lui :

\- _Happy, je peux vous poser une question ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_ Répondit-il sur un ton limite agressif.

\- _Ce que vous pensez de ma tante ?_

\- _De ta tante ?_ Dit-il comme si sa voix avait déraillé.

\- Oui, vous semblez bien vous entendre.

\- _Tu sais, ta tante et moi, c'est que… De l'amitié, enfin, pour l'instant. Je pensais l'inviter à un resto… _S'emballa soudainement Happy. _Tu crois qu'elle aime l'italien ? Elle italienne, non ? Ou alors c'est une mauvaise idée, et je devrais plutôt essayer le chinois ? Ou…_

\- _Italien c'est très bien,_ approuvais-je. _Je pense qu'elle sera juste contente de sortir avec vous._

\- _Tu penses ?_

\- _Oui, ça fait…longtemps, que je ne l'ai pas vue sourire de cette manière… Vous savez. Ou se faire belle pour quelqu'un. Ce qui est souvent le cas quand elle vous voit._

\- _Je…je trouve que ta tante est toujours très belle…_

Puis la discutions laissa la place à un silence gêné. Je pense que ce ne doit pas être facile pour Happy de dire devant moi que ma tante lui plait. Mais franchement, j'ai passé l'âge de m'interposer dans les relations de ma tante.

Aussi, dans le but de briser le silence qui s'était installé, je demandais avec une once d'excitation dans la voix :

\- _Il veut quoi Monsieur Stark ?_

\- _Je ne peux pas te le dire… Mais ne t'attend pas à une bonne nouvelle… _

\- _C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?_

\- _Je ne peux pas te le dire, Tony serait vraiment fâché si je le faisais._

Et c'est avec une certaine angoisse que nous finissions le reste du trajet. Une mauvaise nouvelle ? J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut annoncer. Peut-être ne veut il plus que je fasse parti, de façon plus ou moins officielle, des Avengers ? Pire encore, peut-être que les accords de Sokovie vont être remis au goût du jour[3] ? Ce serait une véritable catastrophe après tout ce que nous avions fait.

Lorsque j'aperçu enfin le portail des Avengers, j'étais troublé. Autant à l'idée de revoir tout le monde, que de savoir ce qu'allait nous déclarer Monsieur Stark. Mais ce qui me perturbait le plus c'était de revoir Monsieur Stark lui-même. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis un mois environ. Et je ne lui avais donné aucune nouvelle. Ce soir-là, lors de la réintégration des Avengers, quand je l'ai vue en compagnie de ce docteur Strange cela m'a servi de révélation. Il ne me verra jamais de la même manière que moi je le voyais. J'avais compris ce soir-là qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Pourtant, même si j'essaye de penser à lui d'une autre manière, je ne suis pas certain d'y être parvenu.

Happy me guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une salle de réunion. Mais il s'arrêta devant la porte, avant de poser sa main sur mon épaule, et me souhaiter bonne chance. C'est donc seul que je pénétrai dans la chambre. Tout le monde était installé autour de la table. Et c'est à la fois timide et excité de me retrouver une pièce remplie de super-héros que je les saluai avant de m'installer à côté de War Machine. Monsieur Stark était celui qui présidait l'assemblée. Il se assis dans une grande chaise devant un tableau, et avait revêtu l'un de ses plus beaux costumes. A côté de lui, je me sentais ridicule dans le mien. Comme si j'étais un enfant déguisé en adulte, et qu'en le voyant ainsi je me retrouvais face à un miroir qui me montrait ce que je ne serais jamais. Puis, il prit la parole sur un ton solennel :

\- _Bien, déjà, je vous remercie à tous d'être venu. Comment tu vas Spidey ? ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vue ici ?_ Me demanda-t-il soudain.

\- _Oh…heu, j'ai été pas mal occupé,_ répondis-je gêné car j'étais conscient de les avoir évités sciemment.

\- _Oui, j'ai vue, et on aura une petite discutions à ce sujet toi et moi, une fois cette réunion terminée._ Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en guise d'avertissement.

Oh non, serait-il possible qu'il soit au courant que je fais équipe avec Deadpool ? Si c'est le cas, et c'est probablement le cas, je crois que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je sais qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. J'ai pu le constater. Mais, je crois même que Monsieur Stark le déteste depuis qu'il a vendu les informations sur les Avengers au Taskmaster… Des informations qui avaient conduit l'Iron Man et son amie, Pepper Potts, à se faire capturer et torturer par le mandarin. Mais, même si j'avais conscience de son rôle important dans cette affaire, je ne peux que constater les efforts que fait Deadpool pour changer. Pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Et si je peux l'aider dans cette voie, je le ferais ! Je n'abandonnerais pas l'espoir que j'ai placé en lui parce que Monsieur Stark le déteste. Mais, il n'empêche que je vais passer un mauvais moment ! Soudain, ce fut au tour de War machine de reprendre la parole :

\- _Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, non ?_

Tony ne semblait pas très à l'aise tout à coup, et après ce qu'Happy m'avait dit dans la voiture, je m'attendais au pire.

\- _Depuis la réunification des Avengers, on ne peut que constater que l'équipe est…Dysfonctionnelle._

\- _La faute à qui ?_ S'empressa de lui demander le faucon.

\- _Je suis d'accord avec toi,_ approuva Tony de manière assez étonnante pour quelqu'un qui a réponse à tout_. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de quitter les Avengers._

\- _Quoi ?!_ M'exclamais-je choqué.

Il voulait quitter les Avengers ? Quoi ? Iron Man allait quitter les Avengers ? C'était impossible, mon cerveau refusait de faire la connexion entre les deux éléments. Pourquoi voudrait-il partir ? Il a dit que les Avengers s'entendaient mal depuis leur réunification ? Comme je n'ai pas été présent, je ne peux ni confirmer ni infirmer cet élément…

\- _Tony, je pense que ta réaction est disproportionnelle,_ lui expliqua la Veuve Noire.

\- _Bonne nouvelle,_ plaisanta à nouveau Sam Wilson.

\- _Je savais que tu prendrais ça bien, _répliqua Tony à l'intention de Sam.

Visiblement, Sam semblait se réjouir de cette nouvelle. Les disputes entre eux sont-elles liées à lui ? Cela me semblait bizarre comme hypothèse. Je ne pense pas que Tony partirait uniquement pour une raison de mésentente avec ses collègues.

\- _Mais vous êtes sérieux ?_ Demanda la Sorcière Rouge avant de se tourner vers son futur mari, la Vision, et de lui demander _: Tu étais au courant ?_

\- _C'était, effectivement, une possibilité que nous avions envisagée quand on avait parlé de vous réintégrer._

Une possibilité envisagée ? Soudain, une discutions que j'avais eu avec Monsieur Stark au restaurant me revient en mémoire[4]. Nous parlions de sa relation avec Captain America, une relation qui fut bien plus qu'amicale dans le passé, et il m'avait avoué à l'époque qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester si Captain America revenait parmi eux. Serait-il à cause de ça qu'il s'en va ? Car il ne peut pas lui pardonner les erreurs qu'il a commise ? Parce qu'en fait, ce sont eux qui ne s'entendent pas ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi ce serait à Tony de partir ? Alors que lui est resté pendant tout ce temps ? Puis, ce fut au tour de War machine d'expliquer que :

\- _C'est la meilleure chose à faire._

\- _Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !_ Le contredis-je.

\- _Spidey, t'en fais, tu pourras toujours venir me voir chez moi si besoin pour tes costumes ou autres. Et les Avengers, ici présent, pourront également venir t'aider. Et d'ailleurs, pour ce soit clair pour tout le monde, même si je n'en fais plus parti, je continue de financer les Avengers, donc vous pouvez conserver ces locaux et surtout continuer à flamber l'esprit tranquille._

\- _Mais on s'en fiche de ça !_ Dis-je car de toute façon je ne dépendais pas des Avengers en tant que petit super-héros de quartier.

\- _Tony, je ne pense pas que ta contribution au sein des Avengers se limite à l'argent que tu y as apporté_, soulignait Natasha Romanoff.

\- _J'espère bien, _approuva l'ingénieur avec un petit sourire_. Je pense que mon incroyable intelligence y était aussi pour beaucoup, donc si vous avez des questions, des fichiers incraquables, ou je sais quoi, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir._

\- _Mais tu es sûr de toi ?_ Lui demanda Wanda avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la Vision qui semblait impassible. _Et tu ne dis rien toi ?_

\- _C'est la meilleure décision à prendre pour tout le monde, _se justifia l'Iron Man.

\- _Cette décision revient à Tony, c'est son choix pas le mien,_ approuva l'être artificiel.

\- _Vraiment ? Cette décision est bonne pour TOUT Le monde ? _S'exclama Clint en jetant un regard appuyé au capitaine de l'Amérique qui ne disait rien depuis le début de cette conversation.

Donc j'avais raison. Le départ de Monsieur Stark serait bel et bien lié à l'histoire entre lui et Captain America. Mais, pourquoi ce serait à lui de partir ? Ce n'est pas juste.

\- _Steve et moi, on en a discuté, et on est tombé d'accord… _Lâcha soudainement l'ingénieur sans oser regarder en direction du soldat qui était pourtant en face de lui à l'autre bout de la table.

\- _T'es d'accord avec ça ?_ Demandèrent Natasha, Wanda et Clint en chœur.

Ils étaient visiblement surpris. Et je dois avouer que moi aussi. Je pensais que Captain America était toujours amoureux de Tony. Je l'avais supposé suite à la soirée de réintégration des Avengers où Deadpool l'avait surpris en train de pleurer lui aussi. Bêtement, j'avais supposé que nous pleurions pour la même chose…

\- _Comment tu peux dire que je suis d'accord avec toi après la discutions que nous avons eu hier soir ?_ Demanda soudainement le principal intéressé dont la voix trahissait la colère.

\- _Ce n'est pas le moment,_ lui répliqua Tony sur le même ton.

\- _Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec lui, c'est pas l'moment. Et s'il veut partir, qu'il parte !_ Dit Sam en soutenant de façon étrange l'ingénieur qu'il ne faisait que dénigrer jusque-là.

\- _Cette décision n'est de toute façon pas matière à discutions, c'est une annonce, pas un vote._ S'empressa de rajouter War Machine.

\- _On a quand même notre mot à dire, non ?_ Demanda Œil de faucon qui semblait mécontent d'être mis de côté de cette façon.

\- _Ça nous concerne aussi après tout,_ approuva la futur maman_**[5]**__, on est une équipe après tout._

\- _Mais nous n'avons rien à redire là-dessus,_ la contredit Vision. _Ce genre de décision est un choix personnel, pas collectif._

\- _Wanda, voyons, _commenta Stark pour soutenir la Vision, _tu ne vas quand même pas être triste que je parte, si ? C'est pas comme si j'allais te manquer ?_

Vexée, la jeune femme croisa ses bras sur son ventre arrondi par la grossesse. Et alors qu'un petit silence s'installa, je m'empressais de rajouter, conscient de ce qu'il se trame sans que personne n'ose le dire :

\- _Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! Vous pourriez faire un effort pour vous entendre avec Captain, non ?_

\- _Je…C'est…Plus compliqué que ça_, marmonna l'Iron Man.

\- _Tony, le petit a raison_, me soutient Captain America lui-même_. Tu n'es pas obligé de partir, on peut très bien…_

\- _Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laissez tranquille ? Vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça, bon dieu !_ S'énerva soudainement James Rhodes qui est pourtant quelqu'un d'assez calme en temps normal.

\- Steve a toujours tout fait pour aider Tony, intervient Natasha pour défendre son ami.

\- _Ouais, et puis, on peut pas dire que l'Iron Man soit blanc comme neige_, intervient Sam.

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Sachant que c'était Captain America qui avait des erreurs, qui était parti et surtout que c'était grâce à Tony qu'il pouvait se tenir assis librement à cette table. Alors comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Aussi, pour défendre un peu Monsieur Stark, je me sentis obligé de préciser :

\- _Oh bah Captain, non plus !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que t'en sais toi, d'abord ?_ Me demanda Sam avec véhémence.

\- _Ce que je sais, c'est que quand on aime quelqu'un, on en prend soin. On ne le traite pas comme ça !_

\- _Sam, tu vas commencer par te calmer, et tu vas parler meilleur au petit, compris ?_ Intervient Monsieur Stark pour me défendre.

\- _Oh toi, arrête de te donner des airs de Papa-poule, déjà apprend à t'occuper de toi-même, ce sera un bon début !_

\- _Et Sam fait attention à ce que tu dis ! _L'avertis Rhodes.

\- _Et sinon quoi ? Sinon attention, le petit Tony va se mettre à picoler ? On n'a jamais rien le droit de lui dire sans qu'il nous tacle, ou qu'il se casse, ou que ses petits chiens-chiens prennent sa défense !_ S'enfonça le faucon.

\- _Ses chiens-chiens ? C'est de moi que tu parles ?_ S'emporta War Machine.

\- _Cette dispute ne rime à rien,_ tenta Natasha afin de calmer les esprits.

\- _Oh Rhodes, laisse-le s'exprimer, pour une fois qu'on l'entend partager ses propres opinions,_ répondit l'ingénieur en ignorant royalement l'intervention de Natasha.

\- _Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_ S'exclama Sam comme s'il venait de marquer un point. _Dès qu'on veut avoir une conversation construite, il utilise les sarcasmes ! Et c'est pareil avec Steve ! Est-ce que vous avez écoutez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans votre vie, ce qu'il avait à vous dire ?_

\- _J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me dise certaines choses de lui-même, mais visiblement, ce n'est jamais venu,_ répliqua froidement l'ingénieur.

\- _Encore, cette histoire._ Soupira le faucon.

Cette histoire, j'aimerais bien la connaître. Car Tony Stark est toujours resté très vague à ce sujet. La seule chose que je sais c'est que Steve Rogers a fait des erreurs que Monsieur Stark ne parvient pas à lui pardonner. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- _Tony, combien de fois il va falloir que je m'excuse ?_ Lui demanda Captain America avec un désespoir palpable.

\- _Non, mais sérieusement, on ne va pas en parler ici, si ?_ Lui demanda Tony empreint par la même tristesse.

\- _Si c'est la raison de ton départ, on va bien devoir le faire_, le contredit-il avec une certaine détermination. _Je suis certain que nous pouvons passer au-dessus de ça, et collaborer tous ensemble. Nous sommes une équipe, et malgré toutes nos disputes, nous nous sommes toujours montrés soudés sur le terrain. Je ne pense pas que cette querelle fasse exception._

\- _C'est bien beau tout ça, mais là ça rend le quotidien invivable ! _Répliqua l'Iron Man avec amertume. _Et les Avengers, ça devient plus un travail à temps plein qu'une simple collaboration de temps à autre comme cela a été le cas au départ ! Si, avant, chacun retournait dans sa maison, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui ! On vit tous ensemble, et le quartier général c'est devenu un lieu de vie ! Et je ne peux pas vivre avec toi !_

\- _Tu peux très faire comme moi, et revenir que de temps à autre, _lui proposa Clint avec bonne foi.

\- _Ce serait un bon compromis,_ approuva la Sorcière Rouge. _Après tout, c'est un peu comme ça que vous viviez avant les accords._

\- _Et on voit comment ça a réussi à l'équipe,_ s'exclama l'ingénieur en profitant de cette perche.

\- _Les conditions étaient très différentes à l'époque,_ soulignait Captain America.

\- _Mais ils ont raisons,_ les appuyais-je à mon tour_. Vous faites partis des Avengers, j'peux pas imaginer un monde sans Iron Man, moi !_

\- _Personne ne te demande de le faire…_

\- _Si vous ! Si vous quittez les Avengers, il n'y aura plus jamais d'Iron Man…_

\- _Bon écoutez, rien n'empêchera Tony de revenir dans les Avengers si cela lui manque, ou si nous avons besoin de lui, si ?_ Expliqua Rhodes avec un ton plus calme que celui qu'il avait emprunté toute à l'heure.

\- _Non, puis franchement, il faut dire que ça ferait du bien aussi à Steve,_ approuva le Faucon.

\- _Sam, je ne te demande pas ton avis,_ répondit avec une froideur inhabituelle le Captain.

\- _Bah ça pour sûr ! Vous d'mandez que l'avis de Natasha ! Et elle soutient votre couple qui n'a ni queue ni tête ! Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Tony, ça sert à rien, vous vous faites du mal !_

\- _Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger !_ S'emporta le soldat.

\- _Mais c'est à moi d'en juger,_ l'interrompit Monsieur Stark. _Et ça tombe bien, parce que, c'est ma décision._

\- _Tony, tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois _! Et ne pas prendre de décision hâtive, lui dit-il comme un avertissement.

\- _J'ai ai longuement réfléchi_, lui expliqua l'ingénieur.

\- _Bien, si tel est le cas, on n'a plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon vent, non ?_

\- _Sam ! _S'écria Steve Rogers avec colère.

\- _Voilà, bon vent ça me semble bien,_ approuva Stark.

\- _Mais…._ Bafouillais-je.

Cette dispute ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses. Je ne voulais pas que Tony quitte les Avengers. Mais aucun des arguments que nous pouvions dire ne semblait avoir de l'impact sur lui. Sa décision semblait prise, et peu importe ce que l'on disait, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne voudrait pas changer d'avis.

\- _Tony, tu ne vas pas partir comme ça…_ Lança Captain America la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Honnêtement, j'ai été jaloux de lui. Très jaloux de voir l'amour qu'ils avaient pu se porter, Tony et lui. De le voir aussi grand, aussi fort et aussi charismatique comparé à moi. Mais là, maintenant, il me faisait de la peine. Et je comprenais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pour être passé par là, il y a un mois à peine.

\- _Et comment tu voudrais que je parte ?_ Le provoqua l'ingénieur. _On peut faire une grande soirée si vous l'souhaitez._

\- _Oh non_, soupira War Machine. _Des soirées, ça suffit, on sait comme ça se termine après…_

\- _Comment ça ?_ Demandèrent Sam, Wanda, Vision et Clint en chœur.

Moi je me doutais qu'il parlait de la soirée de réintégration. Une soirée qui avait finie dans les larmes. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pensé car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui allait être révélé par la suite.

\- _Oh rien_, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. _Le départ de Tony étant réglé…_

\- _Ce n'est pas réglé,_ le coupa Steve Rogers.

\- _Personne n'est vraiment d'accord,_ le soutient Natasha.

\- _Mais vous allez arrêter un peu !_ S'emporta le faucon_. Combien de temps vous allez nous emmerder avec vos histoires ! Là, on perd notre temps à vous écouter dire des conneries pour une histoire qui est morte depuis trois ans !_

\- _Sam, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! _Lui hurla Captain America.

\- _Si je sais de quoi j'parle ! J'vous vois tous les jours en train de vous tourner autour. Un jour ça va, ça se papouille, et le lendemain ça fait la guerre et ça hurle dans tous les coins ! C'est épuisant autant pour vous que pour nous ! Tu crois qu'ça nous fait quoi quand on t'voit dans des états pas possibles, à défoncer des sacs de sable ! Hein ?!_

\- _Sam, ça suffit !_ Lui ordonna le soldat.

\- _Non visiblement ça vous suffit pas ! De vous bouffer la vie ! Juste Stop quoi ! Cette relation est malsaine, et j'en ai marre que tout le monde, ici présent, fasse comme si d'rien était alors qu'ils parlent tous dans votre dos !_

\- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Lui demanda Tony intrigué par ses propos.

\- _Évidemment ! Ça nous touche aussi, j'vous rappelle ! Et vous croyez que ça ne nous saoul pas quand vous ramenez votre Strange ici devant le nez de Steve qui souffre déjà d'votre comportement !_

\- _Non, mais je ne suis pas avec Steve !_ Grogna Monsieur Stark.

\- _Ouais, ni avec Strange, bla bla bla_, l'imita avec dédain le vétéran_. Mais vous pensez sérieusement qu'on va gober ça ? Qu'on pense que ce que vous faites est normal ?_

\- _Personne ne te demande ton avis !_

\- _Bah si ! Justement ! Steve me le demande !_

\- _Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !_ Le contredit-il immédiatement.

\- _Vous l'faites tout le temps !_

\- _C'est plutôt à moi qu'il vient parler, _intervient Natasha en faveur du soldat.

\- _Peu importe, tout le monde est mêlé à vos histoires, et si vous avez décidé de vous envoyer en l'air avec le premier arrogant venu, libre à vous ! Mais si vous aviez un minimum de respect vous l'feriez pas devant Steve !_ S'écria Sam.

\- _Non, mais la blague quoi !_

\- _Non, mais là, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité par contre ! _Le soutient Rhodes_. Parce qu'on en parle de Sharon ?_

\- _Rhoddy, ce n'est pas la peine,_ intervient subitement Monsieur Stark pour venir en aide au Captain.

\- _Pas la peine ? Depuis toute à l'heure je les entends te faire des reproches ! Et on est censé rien dire !_

\- _Franchement, Steve avait le droit de quitter Sharon, ça se voyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment de toute façon_, tenta de le défendre Wanda.

\- _Moi j'vois pas le problème,_ approuva Clint.

\- _Le problème c'est que…_ Commença Rhodes.

\- _Rhoddy !_ Le coupa Monsieur Stark. _On ne va pas s'abaisser au niveau de Sam._

\- _Pardon ? Venant de vous, ce genre de commentaire me fait doucement rire._

\- _Ça suffit, de toute façon, cela n'a rien à faire dans la discutions._

\- _Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde juge Tony, mais personne ne voit ce que vous lui faites ! C'est facile de prendre défense, car c'est Tony qui réagit mal, qui vous quitte ou vous insulte ! Mais c'est pas sans raison non plus ! Faut pas croire !_

\- _Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ses raisons ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Sharon ? _Demanda le Faucon tout aussi intrigué que moi.

\- _C'est parce qu'il était avec Sharon quand il est arrivé ? Vous savez qu'il ne l'aimait pas, comme il vous a aimé, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda Wanda avec douceur.

\- _Oh ça, ma chère, je l'ai deviné_, répondit Monsieur Stark avec son habituelle ironie.

\- _Bon vous allez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ou on va tourner autour du pot ?_ S'impatienta Clint.

\- _Il ne s'est rien passé de grave,_ tempéra Natasha qui était visiblement au courant de la situation.

\- _Rien de grave ? Tu penses qu'elle serait de cet avis ?_

Elle ? Il parlait de Sharon ? Franchement, j'avoue que je ne comprenais plus rien à la conversation qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Visiblement, certaines personnes sont au courant de certaines choses et les garde sous silence. En somme, il y a une conversation à plusieurs niveaux et si on ne sait pas tout, on ne peut pas comprendre les véritables tenant et aboutissant.

\- _On peut recentrer le sujet ?_ Demanda Captain America ce qui m'allait très bien.

\- _Pourquoi ? C'est inconfortable comme discutions ?_ Le questionna Rhodes avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

\- _Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi comme ça ?_ Lui demanda-t-il visiblement perdu.

\- _Pourquoi ? Parce que vous avez le beau rôle et que tout le monde ignore visiblement ce que vous faites ! ça m'énerve qu'on reproche à Tony de faire venir Strange ici, alors que vous êtes venus avec Sharon et que vous l'avez trompé à la première occasion !_

\- _Quoi ? Tu as trompé Sharon ?!_ Demanda Wanda toute aussi choquée que moi.

\- _Oh mon dieu,_ soupira Clint.

\- _C'est une blague ? T'as trompé Sharon avec ce type ? Quand ?!_ S'étonna Sam à son tour.

\- _De toute façon, cette histoire avec Sharon n'a rien à voir avec mon départ,_ s'exclama Tony afin de recentrer un peu le sujet.

\- _Rien à voir ? Ça a tout à voir ! C'est la preuve que c'est du gros n'importe quoi cette histoire encore !_ Précisa Sam.

Soudain, mes neurones semblaient se connecter. Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Ça explique que Monsieur Stark a disparu une bonne partie de la soirée ! Cela explique pourquoi Captain America pleurait quand il a vue Strange et Tony ensemble alors qu'il sortait effectivement avec Sharon à ce moment-là ! Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir été aussi bête ! De ne rien avoir vue durant cette soirée-là ! En même temps, ce soir-là, j'avais déjà eu le cœur brisé en voyant Tony dans les bras de Strange. Si j'avais su qu'il avait couché avec Steve Rogers juste avant… je ne sais pas… Mais ça aurait été pire… Je crois. Et c'est, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, que je déclarais tout haut :

\- _C'était à la soirée de réintégration ! C'est pour ça que vous aviez disparu autant de temps, et qu'après vous avez pleuré quand vous avez vue Strange !_

\- _Non mais c'est une blague ? Dès la soirée de réintégration ?_ S'énerva Sam.

\- _C'est logique_, réfléchi Wanda. _Tu t'es séparé de Sharon ce soir-là…_

\- _Ce n'était pas très correct de votre part à tous les deux_, tempéra Vision.

\- _Je sais…_ Approuva Captain America avec remords.

\- _Tu l'sais, mais ça t'as pas empêché de le faire !_ Lui reprocha le faucon.

\- _ÇA SUFFIT !_ Hurla le Captain en tapant du poing sur la table.

Ce geste de colère, plus qu'inhabituel de la part de Captain America figea tout le monde. Et c'est toujours furieux, qu'il sortit d'ici en claquant la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tony, et ce fut les applaudissements exagérés de Sam qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

\- _Oh ça toi hein, tu peux applaudir, mais tu es le principal responsable de son énervement !_ Lui reprocha Tony.

\- _Tu plaisante, j'espère ?_ Répondit Sam incrédule.

\- _Pour le coup, Tony n'a pas tort, tu l'as poussé à bout,_ approuva Natasha. _Mais Tony, c'est le moment où jamais…_

\- _Je sais,_ soupira l'ingénieur.

Et c'est avec précipitation qu'il se leva et partit à la poursuite de Captain America. Sam lança un regard désabusé à la Veuve Noire :

\- _Tu penses vraiment que ça va l'aider que tu l'envois lui parler ?_

\- _C'est leurs histoires Sam. C'est à eux de régler ça._

\- _J'espère qu'ils vont se réconcilier…_ Soupirais-je.

\- _Nous aussi, c'est dommage qu'on soit tous enfin réunis… pour se déchirer comme ça…_ S'exclama Wanda la mine défaitiste.

\- _On devrait tous regagner notre chambre,_ proposa Vision. _Cette journée est éprouvante, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Surtout pour toi ma chérie…_

\- _Je suis bien d'accord_, approuva Clint.

Ils avaient raisons. Cette matinée était éprouvante, et j'avais peur que leur discutions ne fasse qu'empirer les choses. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'ils se réconcilient. Comme ça Monsieur Stark resterait parmi les Avengers. Aussi, je partis les retrouver, pour en savoir plus. Après tout, Monsieur Stark ne m'avait-il pas dit au début de la réunion que nous devions parler ? Même si je savais qu'il voulait probablement aborder le sujet Wade Wilson, je voulais prendre le risque. Le risque de lui parler, et peut être de le convaincre de rester, non ?

Au détour d'un couloir, j'entendis des hurlements. Deux personnes étaient en train de se disputer, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Et c'est à pas feurté que je m'approchais pour écouter ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. Vue les cris, malheureusement, cela n'augurait rien de bon.

\- _J'ai fait une erreur, Tony ! Juste une erreur ! Tu ne peux pas me pardonner ça ! Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ! Tu le sais très bien !_

\- _Mais tes intentions ne changent rien !_ Répliqua Tony sur un ton qui oscillait entre la tristesse et colère.

\- _Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça, bon dieu ! _Hurla Captain America qui semblait être sur le point de craquer.

\- _Comment ?_ Lui demanda Monsieur Stark visiblement perdu.

J'étais désormais posté au coin du couloir, et je pouvais les apercevoir. Monsieur Stark était acculé, dos au mur, et se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui un Steve Rogers au bout du rouleau. Son attitude, et ses gestes trahissaient son désespoir. Dans un sens, cela me faisait de la peine de le voir dans cet état, et en même temps, j'avais peur que les choses dérapent. Quand même s'il s'agissait de Captain America, il était trop énervé et trop instable en cet instant pour être digne d'une confiance aveugle.

\- _Pourquoi tu me donnes de faux-espoir ? Pourquoi tu couches avec moi avant de retourner voir…con ?!_

\- _T'es sérieux ?! Je t'ai dit, que… nous n'étions pas ensemble !_ Lui répondit l'ingénieur sur la défensive.

\- _Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais !_

Tout en hurlant, Captain America enfonça son poing à quelques centimètres du visage de Monsieur Stark. Le geste fut si violent que son poing s'enfonça dans le mur en béton ! Inquiet, et aussi par réflexe, je bondis entre eux pour les séparer. Et c'est avec autorité que j'ordonnais au soldat :

\- _Éloigniez-vous !_

\- _Pardon…je… _Bafouilla-t-il en se reculant.

\- _Peter, t'inquiète pas…_ Me demanda Monsieur Stark en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- _Que je ne m'inquiète pas ? S'il vous avait frappé, il aurait pu vous tuer !_

Comment voulait-il que je ne m'inquiète pas après ce que je venais de voir ? Car je pouvais clairement voir que Captain America avait atteint sa limite. Et quelqu'un dans cet état peut être dangereux. Même s'il s'agit de Steve Rogers, et que je reste convaincue qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un de bien.

\- _Jamais… je n'aurais…_ Se dit-il autant à nous qu'à lui-même.

\- _On aurait dit pourtant !_

\- _Je… je…_ Begaya-t-il.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit l'air confus. Visiblement, le fait que je m'interpose entre eux l'a secoué. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que les choses dégénèrent, si ? Inquiet, je me retournai vers Monsieur Stark que j'avais gardé dans mon dos jusque-là.

\- _Peter… _Marmonnait-_il. Je suis désolé… Tu n'aurais jamais dû… voir ça…_

\- _Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire, _lui expliquais-je_. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça._

\- _C'est… compliqué, _me dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication.

\- _Monsieur Stark… On peut discuter ?_

\- _ Oui, mais je vais… je vais d'abord… me rafraichir un peu, puis on se retrouve sur la terrasse, ça te va ?_

J'acquiesçais, et avant de partir, je lui demandais une dernière fois s'il allait bien et ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Mais, comme il m'affirma le contraire, je décidais de laisser du temps pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions avant de revenir me voir.

Et bizarrement, c'est moins d'une dizaine de minute que je patientais. Mais franchement, aux vues de son état de trouble quand je l'ai quitté, j'aurais pensé avoir dû l'attendre bien plus longtemps. Et, c'est tout sourire qu'il vient jusqu'à moi et qu'il prit place sur la table en aluminium gris. Ce matin, nous avions de la chance. Le soleil était doux, et malgré les températures peu élevées, il faisait relativement bon grâce à la présence apaisante de l'astre solaire. Surtout dans un costume trois pièces qui me donnaient toujours l'impression d'étouffer de chaud. Aussi, ce fut Monsieur Stark qui repris la parole :

\- _Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vue, comment tu vas ?_

\- _Heu, bah moi ça va_, dis-je perdu. _Et vous ? Ça va mieux ?_

\- _Oh oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ce qu'il vient de se passer,_ dit-il en tentant de dissimuler une vague d'émotion derrière un sourire de façade_. Tu sais, que tu peux toujours venir me voir en cas de besoin, n'est-ce pas ? Même si je ne fais plus partit des Avengers ?_

\- _Vous allez vraiment les quitter ? Ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose sans vous… _Soulignais-je.

\- _Oui, mais, pour l'instant Peter, il ne faut pas que cela sorte dans la presse. Avec la fin des accords de Sokovie, ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer divisé._

\- _Alors restez ! _Dis-je en saisissant la perche qu'il venait de me lancer.

\- _Peter, tu as bien vue que c'est impossible, non ?_ Dit-il soudainement sérieux.

\- _Non, tout est possible !_

\- _Tu as vu que ça impact trop le reste des Avengers, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui vient de se passer, ce n'est pas normal dans une équipe unie. Et les problèmes viennent de la relation de Steve et moi…_ Soupira-t-il avant de reprendre avec le sourire _: Mais assez parlé de ça, tu veux bien ? _

\- _Pas vraiment non_, dis-je consterné.

\- _Et toi, tu n'as pas des choses à me dire ? Des choses, rouge et noire, contrariantes ?_

\- _J'vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…_ Répondis-je en ayant pas envie de me faire gronder par Monsieur Stark.

\- _Tu as de la chance, tu sais ?_ Me déclara-t-il.

\- _Pour quelle raison ?_ Dis-je perdu.

\- _Parce que j'ai déjà suffisamment crié pour toute la journée, et il n'est que dix heures !_ Répondit-il en étouffant un petit rire.

\- _Ça vous fait rire ?_

\- _Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, non ? Sérieusement Peter, Deadpool ? Tu fais vraiment équipe avec lui ? Voir ce qu'il est capable de faire pour de l'argent ne t'a pas suffi ?_

\- _Je sais ce que vous pensez ! Mais vous vous trompez ! Wade, je sais qui il est, et je sais qu'il y a du mal en lui. Mais il y a aussi du bon, et je pense que si on peut le guider…_

\- _Tu te trompes Peter, on ne fait pas d'un loup un agneau._

\- _Je ne compte pas en faire un agneau, je compte en faire un loup domestique ! _Le corrigeais-je. _Je sais qu'il a de mauvais côtés, mais j'en ai vue aussi des bons et je ne compte pas l'abandonner alors qu'il veut changer ! L'envie de devenir différent vient de lui…_

\- _D'autres plus compétent que toi ont déjà essayé._

\- _Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas prêt aussi. Vous savez, ce qui lui est arrivé… Ce qui est arrivé à Vanessa, ça l'a changé. Et je suis sûr que si on le guide, il peut changer à nouveau. Vous comprenez ?_

\- _Pas vraiment non, je pense que quelqu'un comme Deadpool, c'est peine perdue._

\- _Mais, je vous en prie, n'intervenez pas ! J'essaye de faire le bien !_ Le suppliais-je.

\- _Je suis pas prêt de dormir à poing fermé avec toute cette histoire,_ soupira-t-il.

\- _Je vous promets que je fais attention, et je vous promets que si je doute de lui, je vous appellerais._

\- _Vraiment ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec un air que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer sur son visage.

\- _Bien sûr, je ne veux pas risquer ma vie non plus !_ Lui expliquais-je avec honnêté_. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Que je lui offre une chance, et pas deux._

\- _J'espère que tu me dis la vérité…_ Me répondit-il comme s'il était ailleurs.

Suite à quoi, un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Mon regard se perdit encore une fois sur l'ingénieur qui semblait préoccupé. Sans doute s'inquiétait-il pour moi, mais je pouvais voir à son expression que je n'étais clairement pas la seule cause de son trouble.

\- _Monsieur Stark, vous n'êtes pas obligé… D'être aussi impassible devant moi vous savez._

Il me lança un regard confus. Et j'avais presque l'impression d'être un enfant ayant dit une grosse bêtise quand il me regardait comme ça.

\- _Peter, je ne suis pas impassible, enfin je ne crois pas._

\- _Mais vous faites semblant._ Tentais-je_. Vous prétendez que tout va bien… Vous savez, vous pouvez me parler… _

\- _T'es mignon Peter_, dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- _Vous savez que je ne suis plus un enfant ?_ Lui expliquais-je.

\- _A ton âge, on n'est pas un adulte, crois-moi… _

\- _Vous… Vous ne devriez pas partir à cause de Captain America. Vous êtes bien trop important vous savez… _

\- _Peter… Je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois ?..._

\- _J'ai écouté vos arguments, mais écoutez les miens !_ Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

\- _Non, Peter, écoute, il y a trop de chose que tu ne sais pas…_

\- _Alors expliquez-moi_, le coupais-je.

Il soupira avant de me lancer un regard rempli de tendresse. Il semblait être touché par ma naïveté, puisqu'il posa la main sur mon visage et me déclara :

\- _Peter, tu es le gamin le plus mignon de l'univers, tu le sais ça ?_

\- _Monsieur Stark, vous ne devriez pas vous moquez de moi comme ça,_ grognais-je.

\- _Je le pense, je suis heureux de te connaître… _

\- _Ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous a fait Captain America…_ Tentais-je.

\- _La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir dans cette histoire, c'est que tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi. D'ailleurs, je suis épuisé, je vais me rentrer. Et puis, si je pouvais éviter que les autres me tombent dessus, ce serait un bonus !_

Il se leva et m'encouragea à faire de même.

Après avoir trouvé Happy pour qu'il me raccompagne jusqu'à mon quartier du Queen's, il se dirigea vers sa voiture ultra sportive afin de retourner jusqu'à sa demeure à Miami. Avant qu'il ne grimpe, je m'approchais de lui et je le serra dans mes bras avec affection.

\- _Vous allez me manquer, Monsieur Stark._

\- _Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Tony ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

\- _Je sais, mais je n'y arriverais jamais, vous le savez bien._

\- _Peter, tu es le bienvenu, et puis Happy pourra t'amener, ça lui fera une bonne excuse pour passer chez toi et voir ta tante._

\- _Tony, grogna l'intéressé._

\- _Oh épargnez-moi les détails !_ Dis-je en riant et en desserrant mon étreinte.

Puis, il ébouriffa une dernière fois mes cheveux avant de monter dans son audi et de démarrer en trombe. Puis, je rejoignis Happy avant de grimper dans la berline à ses côtés. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Monsieur Stark. Et à tout ce que j'ai appris et vue durant cette courte matinée aux côtés des Avengers. Entre le désespoir palpable de Tony et Steve, et surtout de l'énervement du Captain. Cette histoire semblait aller trop loin. Peut-être qu'il avait raison de s'éloigner avant que les choses ne dégénèrent vraiment ? Pourtant, je suis certain que sa place est parmi les Avengers. Il ne mérite pas de partir, et j'ai dû mal à m'imaginer un monde sans que Iron Man soit un Vengeurs. Aussi, je gardais espoir qu'il finisse par se réconcilier avec Captain America. Que les choses s'apaisent entre eux et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais je dois avouer que j'avais été tout aussi étonné par le fait que… je n'étais pas aussi malheureux et mal à l'aise en sa présence que ce que j'avais pu m'imaginer. Surtout vue ce que j'ai appris sur cette fameuse soirée de réintégration… Mais je crois que j'avais déjà eu le déclic dont j'avais besoin. Est-ce que je ne suis plus amoureux de lui ? Je dirais que c'est trop tôt pour le dire. Car, malgré tout, je me sens encore… faible à ses côtés. Et mon cœur bat vite. Trop vite quand il est autour de lui. Et pourtant, tout semble moins intense qu'avant. Pour preuve, quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, j'étais heureux de le sentir contre moi. Mais il y a quelques mois, j'aurais littéralement explosé de bonheur. Je crois que j'étais en train de guérir de mon chagrin d'amour. Et ça, je le devais en partit à Deadpool qui m'a aidé à me concentrer sur d'autres éléments de ma vie tout aussi passionnant. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui dire que j'étais disponible cet après-midi pour un entrainement. Ce à quoi il me répondu avec un cœur à la fin :

« Super mon petit chat, je t'attends avec IMPATIENCE »

A la réception de ce message. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et j'étais désormais impatient de rejoindre le mercenaire.

A Suivre

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre miroir à ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre IX de l'amour au-delà de la haine centrée sur l'histoire entre Steve Rogers et Tony Stark et qui se déroule du point de vue de notre cher Captain !

S'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire, je réponds toujours !

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Tirée de la chanson : Deadpool Rap de TeamHeadKick

_« Deadpool, Cet enfroié, Deadpool,_

_Captain Deadpool ? Non, juste Deadpool,_

_Mercenaire avec une grande gueule, j'peux pas mourir, mais j'suis toujours en vie,_

_Essaye de me tuer, j'vais juste ressusciter,_

_Puis je vais juste te coller une autre balle pile entre les deux yeux,_

_J'suis dangereux, imprudent,_

_Je serre ton cou comme si je n'étais qu'un collier,_

_En un coup, je les laisse décapité,_

_J'aime mes flingues, grand comme le Texas,_

_Hey les hommes de mains, les voyous et les bosses, devinez quoi ? J'ai ramené Colossus ! Il est grand temps de regarder vos pertes !_

_J'bottes des culs pendant que ma copine regarde,_

_Enfuis-toi, tu sais que je vais te poursuivre, tous les méchants je les remets à leur place !_

_La vengeance, je vais te la faire goûter !_

_Je suis sexy comme un Dieu, mais je dois cacher mon visage,_

_J'suis sur le point de t'emmener à l'école des flingues et des couteaux ! »_

[2] Référence au chapitre au chapitre II du « principe de réciprocité » dans lequel Peter et Iron Man découvre que Wade a vendu des informations sur les Avengers au Taskmaster. Un combat s'ensuit alors.

[3] Référence au chapitre VII du principe de réciprocité dans lequel Tony Stark, James Rhodes et Peter Parker ont fait tomber les accords de Sokovie.

[4] Référence au chapitre III du principe de réciprocité.

[5] Wanda est enceinte de jumeaux. On apprend cette nouvelle dans le principe de réciprocité et dans l'amour au-delà de la haine.


	3. Opération séduction

_**Chapitre III : Opération Séduction**_

Suite à ma matinée mouvementée chez les Avengers, j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi et de me reposer jusqu'au début d'après-midi. Et c'est vers quatorze heures que nous avions convenu de nous retrouver avec Deadpool dans un grand boulevard de la ville. Il aurait, selon ses dires, un entrainement essentiel à me faire faire. Et vue l'endroit où on devait se rencontrer, je me demande ce qu'il a prévu de nous faire faire car ce lieu me semble particulièrement compliqué pour y subir un entrainement digne de ce nom. Aussi, c'est avec impatience que j'enfilais mon costume avant de me propulser de ma chambre par la fenêtre. Et c'est en m'accrochant de building en building afin de me rendre jusqu'à ma destination.

Comme à l'accoutumée, les rues de New York étaient bondées de monde. Pressés, les habitants de la grosse pomme avançaient sans s'échanger le moindre regard. Et je dois dire que voltiger au-dessus de tout ce petit monde me donnait une impression intense de liberté, car je savais que je n'étais plus piégé au milieu de cette foule d'anonyme. Je pouvais aller là où je voulais, de la façon dont je le voulais. Et je crois bien que c'est ce que je préfère le plus dans mon rôle de Spiderman. La liberté.

A force de me balancer d'immeuble en immeuble, j'arrivais bientôt à notre lieu de rendez-vous et, même à l'autre bout du boulevard, je pouvais entendre une foule hurler et chanter de bonheur. Au loin, j'aperçu Deadpool, qui se trouvait sur un scooter rouge sur lequel il avait ficelé un autoradio gigantesque, et qui était suivi par une troupe de jeune en train de chanter gaiement. Et plus je m'approchais, et plus le brouhaha informe prenait forme et, ce qui ressemblait à des paroles, chantée en chœur, me parvenait aux oreilles :

_« Ça veut l'port d'arme, et les gros bras d'Jean Claude Van Dam. J'fume la beuh d'Amsterdam, celle qui est bonne qui t'monte au crâne ! 1»_

Comme je ne comprenais pas le spectacle qui se déroulait juste sous mes yeux, je décidais de venir me poser, avec souplesse, sur le poste radio de Deadpool. Si cela le déséquilibra quelques instants, il sembla réjoui de me voir :

_SPIDEY !_ Hurla-t-il

_Qu'est-ce qu'y t'veux c'lui là ?!_ S'énervais les jeunes autour de lui.

_Laisse, il est cool !_ Dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

_On ne devait pas se retrouvez pour s'entraîner ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_QUOI ?_ Hurla-t-il. _Si tu parles pas plus fort, j'vais pas t'entendre !_

_ON DEVAIT PAS S'ENTRAINER ?_ Criais-je à mon tour.

_C'EST CA L'ENTRAINEMENT, SPIDEY !_

Je lui lançais un regard désabusé. Il est sérieusement en train de me dire qu'il m'a fait venir jusqu'ici pour me faire écouter cette daube ?

_Et on va où comme ça ?_ Dis-je en me penchant jusqu'à son oreille.

_AU PARC !_ Me répondit-il avant de reprendre en chœur avec la foule qui le suivait :

_« Tu me racontes tes 'blèmes, j'ai d'autres soucis,_

_Ils m'en veulent, ils m'aiment, c'est la jalousie,_

_Ils récoltent ce qu'ils sèment, j'suis comme eux donc moi aussi._

_Dis-moi ce qu'il te gêne, je dis ce que je vis. Je dis c'que je vis, je dis c'que je vis… »_

Franchement, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il me fait vraiment venir pour ça ? C'est quoi son entrainement au juste ? J'aie vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps, et aujourd'hui, à mes yeux, chacun minute compte pour sauver des vies.

_WADE ?! J'vais te laisser avec tes potes…_ Lui expliquais-je.

_INTERDICTION ! SINON COMMENT COMPTES TU APPRENDRE QUOIQUE CE SOIT ?_

_Tu veux que j'apprenne quoi ? Les paroles de Jul ?_

_Pas qu'ça ! Aller Spidey chante ! Ou tu vas passer pour un rabat-joie !_

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait m'apprendre avec cette chanson. D'autant plus que les paroles n'ont aucun sens. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait un message caché ou quoi. Donc je ne vois pas du tout où il veut en venir. Mais, je dois avouer que tout cela me rendait quand même curieux. Toutefois, je dois avouer que son petit jeu me rend curieux. Et je me demande quelle leçon de la plus haute importance il compte m'apprendre aujourd'hui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, et après une autre chanson aux paroles tout aussi profondes, nous arrivions enfin au parc. Wade arrêta son scooter, et déposa sa radio par terre avant de lancer une autre chanson. Puis, il m'attrapa par le bras avant de me tirer avec lui pour que nous nous installions un peu plus loin sous le pied d'un arbre. Et c'était d'un geste de la main qu'il avait invité tous ses fans à rester près de la radio à s'amuser et chanter.

_Spidey ! J'suis tellement heureux que tu sois venu ! Comment s'est passé ta petite réunion chez les Avengers ?_

_Horrible,_ avouais-je. Tony… _Il quitte les Avengers…_

_NO FUCKING WAY!_ S'étonna-t-il de façon exagérée.

_Wade…_

_« C'est comme un rêve qui devient réalité »_ Dit-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

_Pour moi c'est plutôt un cauchemar…_ Soupirais-je.

_Non, ne pleure pas Spidey. Il reviendra. Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Strak prendra sa retraite longtemps_

_« Et c'est bien dommage »_ se crut-il bon d'ajouter.

_Et donc, c'est quoi ma leçon du jour ? Que la beuh d'Amsterdam est bonne mais qu'elle te monte au crâne ?_ Répliquais-je avec malice.

_Effectivement, il s'agit de LA leçon la plus importante du jour !_ Répliqua-t-il avec amusement.

_« Entre autres ! »_

_Et c'est quoi l'autre leçon ?_ Demandais-je avec un brin de curiosité.

_Regarde devant toi, et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?_

Je relevais la tête. Devant nous, le groupe de jeune était regroupé autour du scooter de Wade à chanter, s'amuser.

_Des jeunes qui s'amusent ?_ Dis-je incertain.

_Perdu. Moi, je vois de la cohésion. Je vois des gens qui partagent un moment qui va les souder._

_Et ?_ Dis-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_Tu veux que je sois honnête ?_

_« Il le sera que tu le veuille ou non » _Ajouta-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un tiers.

_Vas-y, je t'en prie._

_Spiderman est un super héros qui tente de faire de son mieux pour faire respecter l'ordre et la justice. Pour venir en aide à la veuve et à l'orphelin. Et tu sais ce qu'y ne colle pas dans tout ça ?_

_Quoi donc ?_ Demandais-je sur la défensive.

_Ta côte de popularité !_

_Ma quoi ?!_ Répondis-je désabusé.

_Écoute Spidey, tu sais pourquoi les Avengers sont aussi puissants ?_

_Ils sont forts, intelligents et dispose de plein de ressources ?_ Dis-je certains de mes arguments.

_« Il marque un point » _se précisa-t-il à lui-même.

_Oh ta gueule,_ se dit-il à lui-même avant de reprendre : _Ils sont incroyablement populaires. Regarde, Captain America est devenu l'ennemi public numéro un durant des années, pourtant, aujourd'hui il revient comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une icône de la justice et que rien au monde ne pourra changer ça. Et ton pote l'alcoolique…_

_« Iron Man pour les intimes »_ précise-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë.

_Il a tout compris ! Il s'est servi de ça pour le ramener ! Pour le réintégrer !_

_Il s'est servi de la loi pour ce faire._

_Non, du fait que Captain est un symbole de paix et de justice ! _

_« Et ça m'arrache l'cul de le dire ! »_

_Qui a bronché quand il est revenu ? Personne, limite le truc normal quoi ! J'peux dire que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, on aurait entendu des voix s'élever ! Mais là rien. C'est limite un truc que tout le monde attendait !_

_On a pourtant dû batailler contre le Sénat pour ça !_

_Pfff tu parles ! Un petit coup monté de Stark et on n'en parle plus ! Mais tu n'as jamais remarqué, toi qui es aussi fan des Avengers, que les seules fois où ils ont été en difficultés, les seules fois où ils ont failli être brisés, c'est parce qu'ils avaient perdu la foi et la confiance du peuple ?_

_Je pense plutôt que c'est quand ils avaient perdu leur cohésion en interne. _Le contredis-je avec assurance.

_C'est sûr que ça compte aussi, j'vais pas t'mentir. Mais, leurs mouvements sont limités quand ils sont incompris, ils sont obligés de se cacher et tout devient plus compliqués. Et pour nous, c'est pareil ! Combien de fois, ces derniers temps, je t'ai vue te faire tirer dessus par des flics alors que tu venais les aider ? _

_Oui, enfin je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas super populaire, notamment à cause de J. Jonah Jameson, mais il y a quand même beau de gens qui m'apprécie !_

_Tu te moque de moi pas vrai ?_

_Non ! Il y a des gens qui sont fans de Spiderman ! Même dans ma classe mon pire ennemi adore spiderman ! Et en plus, je te signale que moi j'ai déjà signé un tableau des héros !_

_Un tableau des héros ?_

_« Oh oh une référence qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ? » _Me demanda-t-il de sa petite voix intriguée.

Effectivement, il y a quelques années j'ai rencontré des bons amis et l'un d'eux m'a fait signer un tableau des héros, car il était très fan des Avengers mais aussi de Spiderman2 ! Et puis, Deadpool à tort, j'ai mes fans aussi. Il y a même une grand-mère qui me prépare tous les vendredis midi un repas à emporter !

_J'ai mes fans…_

_Et on peut les compter sur les doigts d'une main ? Sérieusement, Spidey, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu as l'impression d'être une idole ?_

_Ce n'est pas le but ! _Arguais-je.

_Bien sûr que non, on ne devient pas super-héros pour être populaire. Mais être populaire, apprécié par le peuple, ça aide ! Et de bien des manières ! Par exemple, regarde Luke Cage à Harlem, le mec est super populaire ! Tout le monde le respect et lui donne des tuyaux en béton armé pour piéger ses ennemis ! _

_J'ai… aussi des gens… qui m'aident…_

_Pas suffisamment, il y a trop de dépositaire de l'autorité qui te considère comme hostile ! Aussi, on doit lancer une opération séduction ! On l'appellera Spidey à la conquête du cœur des New Yorkais !_

_« Vachement long comme titre de mission. Un nom de mission c'est pas censé être court et facile à retenir ? _» Se fit-il remarqué à lui-même.

_Alors… Spidey… Un amour de Spidey ?_

_J'te signale quand même que je suis déjà en train de remédier à ça ! J'ai commencé en tant que photographe chez J. Jonah Jameson pour le faire changer d'avis sur Spiderman._

_Et c'est très bien ça, maintenant il peut écrire : Spiderman une menace à New York avec une magnifique photo. _Dit-il en mimant le cadrage d'une photo.

_C'est pas drôle_, grognais-je.

_C'est réaliste. Alors j'ai de meilleures idées._

_Comme chanter du Jul dans la rue ? _Dis-je avec ironie.

_Oui ! Parfaitement ! Le but, c'est pas de chanter du Jul, le but c'est de trouver un chanteur qui aide les gens à s'unir. Et ok, peut être que ses chansons sont nazes et les paroles n'ont ni queue ni tête, mais ses fans l'adorent ! Et il adore les gens ! Il s'prend pas la tête le mec ! Y gagne plus que toi et moi réunit, et il s'habille en pantalon Décathlon._

_Et donc ?_

_Prend exemple sur lui, ou un autre ! Soit proche des gens ! Dans la rue, quand tu entends des gens t'applaudir, descend et serre-leur la main ou fait un selfie avec eux encore mieux ! Et surtout, pour l'amour de Dieu, créé un p*tain de compte facebook, twitter et instagram pour Spiderman ! Comment, à l'ère des réseaux sociaux, tu penses pouvoir t'imposer sans avoir tout ça ?_

_Mr Stakr n'a ni compte facebook, ni twitter, ni instagram, _soulignais-je car je connaissais la haine du génie pour les réseaux sociaux.

_Normal, il en a pas besoin ! Le mec il se fait surement harceler dans la rue ! S'il en avait un, il aurait plus de fan que tous les autres Avengers réuni !_

_Pas faux…_ Avouais-je conscient de l'immense popularité de Tony Stark.

En même temps, comment ne pouvait-il pas être populaire ? C'est un génie, playboy, philanthrope et millionnaire. Et ça, c'est sans compter qu'il est à la tête de Stark Industrie, des Avengers et que c'est ni plus ni moins qu'Iron Man. Ah, et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est beau comme un Dieu aussi. C'est sûr que… C'était présomptueux de ma part de comparer ma situation à celle de Tony Stark. Que suis-je à côté ?

_Qu'en penses-tu ?_ Me demanda-t-il ce qui me tira brutalement de mes pensées.

_Heu… De quoi ?_

_On te créé un compte sur les réseaux, et on organise des événements où Spiderman sera présent. Des événements qui sont bons pour le peuple ! Genre, ta tante, elle bosse pas dans un centre de clodo ?_

_Au F.E.A.S.T ?_

_Ouais. ! On pourrait organiser une collecte de fond, non ? Et faire venir Spiderman, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Je…C'est une super idée ! _Avouais-je un peu étonné qu'une telle idée vienne du mercenaire.

_Ok ! Ce jour marque donc officiellement le lancement de l'opération Un amour de Spidey !_

_« Franchement, Opération Séduction c'est mieux »_ Se proposa-t-il à lui-même.

_Hum… Tu préfères quoi ?_ M'interroge-t-il avec un air sérieux.

_La deuxième option._ Répondis-je avec sincérité.

Après avoir échangé un high five, nous lancions officiellement l'opération Séduction.

Aussi dans les jours qui ont suivi, en plus de toutes mes interventions auprès de Super-vilains dans les rues de New York, je maintenais en vie un compte twitter, facebook et instagram. Et franchement, je suis assez heureux de dire que : Je suis populaire ! Déjà plus de trente mille abonnés en quelques semaines, et le meilleur c'est que les retours sont plutôt positifs ! Enfin tous, sauf ceux de Jameson, l'irréductible gaulois3 qui continue de me descendre à boulet rouge dans la presse. Seulement, cela me touche moins qu'avant parce que j'ai de nombreux commentaires de soutien ! Certains de mes fans reprennent les articles qu'il fait pour envoyer leurs versions des faits ! En fait, j'ai véritablement l'impression qu'avoir créé ces réseaux donnent aux fans un repaire, une identité sous laquelle ils peuvent se regrouper et me soutenir. Et je dois avouer que ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et pour être tout à fait honnête, je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais cru que j'avais autant besoin de ça dans ma vie finalement. Je pensais être assez fort pour vivre et faire tout ça sans devoir attendre quoique ce soit en retour. Après tout, on ne devient pas un super héros pour être accalmée, je ne suis pas sorti me mettre en danger dans les rues new-yorkaise pour me faire applaudir par les citoyens. Mais ce « travail » est loin d'être facile tous les jours, et parfois, c'est compliqué de se lever le matin pour aller combattre le crime en se faisant insulter de tous les noms. Et, cela m'est arrivé de remettre en cause… ce que je fais pour cette ville. Je me suis parfois demandé si je faisais parti du problème ou de la solution… Et, avoir le soutien de mes amis, de ma tante et surtout des Avengers m'aide à affronter les moments de doutes. Et aujourd'hui, à la liste de mes alliés, je peux ajouter une partie des habitants de cette ville ! Et ça, même si cela me fait mal au cœur, je le dois en grande partie à Deadpool !

D'ailleurs, j'étais en route pour le retrouver au F.E.A.S.T afin de planifier la levée de fond pour le centre. Tandis que je valdinguais d'immeuble en immeuble, des hurlements et des coups de feu se firent entendre. Ni une ni deux, j'oubliais totalement ma destination et je me précipitais vers le lieu du crime. Au coin de la rue, j'aperçu un homme cagoulé s'enfuir avec un sac qui semblait bien rempli. De l'autre côté, une femme qui sortait d'un magasin hurlait au cambriolage. Et c'est, sans attendre et sans la moindre difficulté, que j'appréhendais le suspect en le suspendant dans le vide à l'aide de mes toiles.

_On vous a jamais appris que c'était pas bien… de voler ?_ Dis-je tel un jeu de mot tandis que l'homme était suspendu dans le vide.

Je me posais au sol pour récupérer le sac volé avant de le rendre à la dame, aux joues rosies par l'effort, qui arrivait jusqu'à moi. C'est essoufflé qu'elle me déclara :

_Merci ! Ce sont les recettes de la semaine…_

_De rien Madame ! Votre fidèle serviteur à votre service !_

Et alors qu'elle reprenait son sac, j'entendis quelqu'un me huer dans mon dos :

_Bouh ! Spiderman ! Rentre chez toi !_

Je me retournais pour tenter de voir de qui il s'agissait, mais avant que je n'aie pu réagir, la dame hurla :

_C'est pas vous qui aurait arrêté ce voleur ! C'est plutôt à vous d'rentrer !_

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et saisi dans le sac une liasse de billet qu'elle me tendit :

_C'est le moins que je puisse faire…_

Je repoussais doucement sa main avant de lui dire :

_Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent M'dame. Mais si vous voulez vraiment être reconnaissante, vous pouvez faire un don au centre F.E.A.S.T au coin de la rue. Ils ont plus besoin de cet argent que moi vous savez._

_Vous êtes un ange,_ me déclarait-elle.

_Non Madame, juste un citoyen qui tente de faire les choses bien._

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, je bondis en l'air avant d'accrocher une toile sur un building et de reprendre ma route :

_N'oubliez pas d'appeler la police pour qu'ils viennent le décrocher !_ Hurlais-je en m'éloignant.

Et en quelques minutes à peine, j'arrivais au centre F.E.A.S.T et si j'en crois ma montre, j'étais à l'heure. Enfin, tout juste. Comme je sais que Monsieur Lee est quelqu'un d'important, je n'ai guère envie de le faire attendre. Aussi je me précipitais jusqu'à son bureau qui se situait au premier étage au bout du couloir. La grande porte en bois étant fermé, je toquais timidement à la porte. Et au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit découvrant l'homme d'affaire asiatique m'ouvrir la porte. Vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, mais le rendu était des plus chics. Et c'est en arborant un sourire ravageur qu'il m'accueilli et m'invita à m'assoir en face de lui. Après quelques échanges remplie de banalités, nous entrions dans le vif du sujet. Ma tante l'avait averti de mes projets, et il était tout ouïe à une telle initiative.

_Je pensais qu'un gala de charité, avec plusieurs supers héros pourraient vous aider à attirer du monde et à récolter des fonds pour le centre ! Je sais que vous manquez de couverture, de nourriture et qu'il faudrait que vous puissiez refaire des travaux dans les salles d'eau !_

_Je suppose que c'est May Parker qui vous a dit tout ça ? D'ailleurs, comment la connaissez-vous ?_ Me demanda-t-il soudainement intrigué.

_Oh…_ Réalisais-je soudain que je mettais probablement mon identité en péril. _En fait, je connaissais… son époux… Ben. Il m'a sauvé… avant son décès…_

_Je vois,_ dit l'homme en acquiesçant de la tête avec compassion.

_Vous êtes d'accord ?_ Demandais-je pour recentrer la conversation.

_Bien entendu. Ce refuge… Ce centre pour sans-abri est ce que j'ai fait de mieux dans ma vie._ Se confia-t-il_. Et j'aimerais que cet endroit perdure… même longtemps après moi. Alors si on peut trouver d'autres mécènes tu m'en vois ravis._

_Vous êtes un homme bon, Monsieur Lee. _Avançais-je_. Merci de me laisser organiser ça, ça compte beaucoup pour moi !_

_Puis-je vous posez une question, disons, personnelle ? _Me questionna-t-il.

_Allez-y, on verra bien si j'y réponds,_ plaisantais-je.

_Pourquoi vous tenez tant à aider le F.E.A.S.T ?_

_Parce que vous aidez les gens qui en ont besoin. Et plus important encore, vous leur donnez une seconde chance et vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'ils puissent se réinsérer dans la société. J'admire votre dévouement envers cette communauté, la plupart sont des gens bien qui n'ont pas eu de chance. Et je suis heureux, lorsque je les aide dans la rue, de pouvoir leur donner une adresse où je sais qu'ils seront bien traités. _

_Tu m'en vois ravis. Je te propose de faire ça le mois prochain. Cela nous laisse le temps d'envoyer des invitations, le buffet et la musique._

_Ok ! heu… Vous avez déjà un… heu budget ?_ Demandais-je. _Parce qu'en fait… J'ai pas trop les moyens de financer…_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, avec Madame Parker, nous allons organiser tout ce qui est matériel. Tu t'occupes simplement des invitations, mais j'aurais besoin de la liste définitive une semaine avant la date prévue._

_Très bien ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! Merci Monsieur Lee !_

_De rien, Spiderman. Merci à toi._

C'est avec enthousiasme que je me redressais et que je quittais le bureau de l'homme d'affaire. Et c'est avec précipitation que je rejoignis celui qui était derrière cette initiative pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Et après quelques toiles accrochées ci et là, je me retrouvais dans un quartier sombre de New-York. Je poussais les portes d'un vieux bar malfamé dans l'espoir de trouver un mercenaire à moitié déluré. Et bien entendu, c'est accoudé à une table, et ivre mort, que je le trouvais installé. Je m'approchais de lui et je lui tapotais sur l'épaule :

_Wade, réveille-toi !_

_Hum…_ Grogna-t-il.

_Wade ! Allez debout !_

_Ok !_ S'écria-t-il en se redressant d'un coup et en saisissant son pistolet. _Qui est là ? Qui veut s'battre avec DEADPOOL ?!_

_Deadpool, c'est moi !_ Lui dis-je en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

_Oh ! Mon Spidey !_ Il m'enlaça avec force. _Comme tu m'as manqué mon mignon !_

_Tu devineras jamais !_

_Tu m'aimes ?_ Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

_Mais… Quoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir !_ Protestais-je le visage rougis par la honte.

_Quel dommage !_

_« Tu pourrais me l'avouer ! De toute façon, les lecteurs n'attendent que ça ! »_

_Wade, un peu de sérieux s'il te plait ! _Le suppliais-je.

_Oui pardon ! Je t'écoute mon Spidey !_

_Monsieur Lee est d'accord pour que j'organise le Gala de Charité !_

_Merveilleuse nouvelle ! On va pouvoir accroitre ta popularité ! Maintenant, faut inviter des têtes d'affiches, des gens importants qui pourront donner ou rameuter des célébrités !_

_Oh ! Je vais commencer par invité Monsieur Stark et les Avengers ! Et puis… j'irais aussi voir Daredevil… Et pourquoi cette Jessica Jones aussi ? C'est une super héroïne après tout…_ M'emballais-je.

_Y a aussi Power Man !_

_Oui aussi !_ Approuvais-je_. Ça va en faire du monde à inviter ! Je vais commencer par le plus facile !_

_Moi ? _Me dit-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du mieux.

Instinctivement, je me reculais. Peu habitué à une telle proximité. Et c'est la voix serrée que je repris la parole :

_Wade, heu… Je pensais à Monsieur Stark… Toi… en fait ça coule de source…_

_Oh… Je vois…_ Marmonna-t-il.

_« Le vent de ma vie ! Pourquoi je perds toujours face à lui ?! »_

_Ne l'écoute pas !_ S'exclama-t-il en parlant de lui-même.

_Non mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Mais Monsieur Stark est… parfait pour ce genre de soirée. En plus d'être Iron man, il est célèbre, riche et à des contacts partout. Il connait tous les Avengers, les quatre fantastiques et bien d'autres !_

_T'as bien raison !_ Approuva-t-il_. Tant que tu n'en retombe pas amoureux ! _

_T'en fais pas pour ça…_ Murmurais-je. _T'en fais pas…_

Le douloureux souvenir de la soirée de réintégration des Avengers me revient soudainement. Je sais que j'avais été idiot d'espérer quoique ce soit avec lui… Que jamais de la vie je n'aurais pu être à sa hauteur… Et c'est ce soir là que je l'ai réalisé. Mais, je n'avais pas le temps de me morfondre sur mes sentiments, et de ressasser le passé. Aussi, je chassais ces vilaines idées de ma tête avant de reprendre mon téléphone sous les yeux intrigués de Deadpool. Je composais le numéro de Tony qui décrocha dès la première sonnerie :

_Hey, Peter. Comment tu vas mon grand ?_

_Monsieur Stark _! Dis-je heureux d'entendre le son de sa voix_. Je peux venir vous voir ? J'ai quelqu'un chose d'important à vous demander !_

_Tu ne peux pas me le demander par téléphone ?_ Me répondit-il avec pragmatisme.

_Heu non. Je préfère vous le demander en face à face, _insistais-je.

_C'est si important que ça ? _Me questionna-t-il.

_Bah… C'est…_ Balbutiais-je confus.

_Bien bien, céda soudainement l'ingénieur. Tu peux venir me voir, je vais envoyer Happy te chercher. Tu es où ?_

_Heu…_

_Chez moi !_ Cria Wade dans le micro du téléphone.

_Non ! Je suis à Time Square !_ Le corrigeais-je tout de suite.

_On aura cette fameuse discutions toi et moi._ Me prévient Tony_. A toute à l'heure._

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus. Je lançais un regard furieux à Wade, car je savais qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il allait me dissuader de continuer de le fréquenter. Mais, moi ça me fait du bien de le voir et je dois dire… Que malgré ses blagues douteuses, et son esprit dérangé, je commence à l'apprécier. Et comme pour confirmer mes pensées, il m'enlaça avant de me murmurer :

_Occupe-toi d'inviter Monsieur Stark, moi je m'occupe de contacter les X-mens voir si certains sont intéressés par ce projet._

_Merci Wade,_ dis-je sans le repousser.

_Mais promet-moi une chose en échange._

_Quoi ?_

_Promets-moi de ne pas retomber amoureux de lui… Je veux te garder rien que pour moi…_ Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

_Je te le jure,_ lui affirmais-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa son masque sur le mien à l'endroit où devrait se trouver nos bouches.

_T'es un idiot !_ Dis-je en le repoussant en douceur.

_Oh si je ne suis que ça, tout va bien dans ce cas,_ s'exclama-t-il.

_Je ferais mieux de filer, faut que j'aille à Time Square…_

Et c'est sans attendre que je m'enfuie sans demander mon reste. Après tout, j'avais encore plein de chose à faire, et il faut dire qu'un mois ça passe très vite. Et à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore à quel point organiser ce gala serait la croix et la bannière.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien dans cette période de confinement !

Je suis désolée pour les délais d'écriture qui se rallonge, mais pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu autant de travail !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous aura plu.

Bonne soirée et bonne lecture à vous

* * *

1 Et oui, il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins de la (trop) célèbre chanson JCVD de Jul ! Et oui, j'ai réussi à le caser dans ma fanfiction ! Et il n'y avait bien que Deadpool pour réussir cet exploit !

2 Petite référence à la fiction de Noctisshadow : « Une rencontre » qui est un crossover entre Spiderman et les tortues ninja que je vous invite à découvrir sans modération !

3 J'en profite pour faire un hommage à Albertz Uderzo qui a conçu une œuvre qui marqué nos générations à tout jamais avec des gaulois haut en couleur.


	4. Ame charitable

**_Chapitre IV : Âme charitable_**

Installé en haut d'un immeuble à Time Square, je regarde les new-yorkais, pressé, marchant dans la rue sans même prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. Et même les affiches lumineuses et bruyantes ne parviennent à attirer leur attention et à les extraire de leurs pensées. Quant à moi, mes pensées vagabondes sur les derniers événements qui se sont produits ces derniers mois. En partant de ma déception amoureuse lors de la soirée de réintégration des Avengers, et mon rapprochement avec Deadpool. Cette histoire de popularité, de force mais aussi ce gala de charité que je tente d'organiser. Et je dois dire que je suis terrorisé à l'idée que cet événement soit un échec et que cela coûte plus d'argent que cela en ramène.

Et ce fut le bruit d'une sonnerie qui me ramena à la réalité. Il s'agissait de Happy qui me cherchait pour me conduire jusqu'à l'homme d'acier pour notre rendez-vous. Je descendis donc de mon perchoir pour le rejoindre et grimper dans la voiture avec lui. Après quelques échanges banaux, le silence s'empara de l'habitacle, et je répétais le monologue que j'avais préparé afin de convaincre Monsieur Stark de participer à cette soirée, et si possible, de faire une donation. J'avais préparé tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour éviter d'essuyer un refus. Mais je dois dire que je fus désarçonné par la conversation que je m'apprêtais à avoir avec Happy :

\- _Tu veux demander quoi à Tony ?_ Me demanda soudainement le majordome de Stark.

\- _Heu, en fait, j'ai un service à lui demander…_ Avouais-je un peu gêné de devoir demander de l'aide, et plus précisément de l'argent, à Monsieur Stark.

\- _Un costume ? _Me demanda-t-il l'air détaché.

\- _Pas tout à fait… En fait, je suis en train d'organiser un gala de charité pour le centre F.E.A.S.T et…_

\- _Ah ! Et tu ne pouvais pas lui dire par téléphone ?_ Fit-il surpris.

\- _Bah je voudrais être sûr qu'il dise oui… Et…_

\- _Bien sûr qu'il va dire oui,_ répondit Happy l'air blasé. _Tony ne refuse jamais de donner pour de bonnes œuvres._

Je soupirais car dans le fond il n'avait pas tort. Mais personnellement, ça me tenait à cœur de lui demander en face à face et j'ai l'impression de demander un immense service. Mais c'est sans doute parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'argent à qui que ce soit. Et même si je le fais pour la bonne cause, cela reste contre nature pour moi.

\- _Et sinon, comment va May ? Je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles ces derniers temps…_ Tenta-t-il timidement.

\- _Oh ! Elle est super occupée avec le centre F.E.A.S.T et toutes les préparations pour la soirée,_ répondis-je spontanément.

\- _Oh je vois_, fit-il avec soulagement. _Mais elle ne t'a pas parlé de moi ?_

\- _Heu vous savez, je ne lui en parle pas trop en fait… On ne parle pas vraiment de ce genre de chose…_ Lui expliquais-je avec gêne.

\- _Je vois… Tu penses… Qu'elle apprécierait un peu d'aide ?_

\- _Bien sûr !_ Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

L'homme de main semblait satisfait de cette réponse, et le reste du trajet fut un peu moins étrange que le départ. Je pense que je n'étais pas le seul à être stressé, et visiblement Happy semble très attachée à elle. Une idylle qui semblait naitre sous les meilleurs auspices, et je dois sans doute dire à ma tante de faire attention à ne pas trop laisser Happy de côté. Car, May est comme moi, quand elle se plonge dans le travail, il n'y a rien d'autres qui compte. Aussi, je dois l'encourager à prêter un peu plus attention à ses relations et à ne pas négliger ses proches. Une leçon que je dois aussi apprendre d'une certaine manière.

Après une bonne demi-heure de route, Happy s'arrêta devant un large portail qui conduisait à un parking souterrain. Celui-ci se situait à proximité d'une grande maison de maitre situé en plein cœur de New-York et à quelques pas de Central Park. La façade blanche lui donnait un aspect chic et classieux qui se fondait parfaitement dans ce quartier huppé. La voiture descendait dans le garage qui contenait plusieurs voitures luxueuses. Enfin, bien moins que celle auxquelles m'a habitué Monsieur Stark. Après tout, il garde peut-être ici les berlines et les voitures sportives dans sa résidence à Malibu.

A l'intérieur, la demeure était gigantesque. Le sol était fait de marbre, et les murs peint en blanc avec une décoration fastueuse mais aussi chaleureuse. Je sentais de bonnes vibrations émaner de cet endroit, mais il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnait malgré tout. Mais je ne saurais pas mettre le doigt dessus. Happy m'indiqua que Tony se trouvait dans le jardin. Aussi, je traversais le salon pour atteindre une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le petit coin de verdure en plein cœur de la Grosse Pomme. De bonne taille, le jardin était joliment arboré et une grande terrasse en carrelage blanc séparait la maison de l'herbe fraiche. Stark était installé sur un fauteuil à l'ombre en train de consulter une tablette. Vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pentalon en lin blanc, il était vraiment très séduisant. D'autant plus que sa peau dorée par le soleil était mise en valeur par ces couleurs claires. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se redressa et vient me saluer chaleureusement :

\- _Oh bonjour mon petit Peter ! Comment tu vas mon grand ?_

\- _Je vais bien…_ Dis-je en tentant de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lui demander de m'aider pour mon gala de charité.

Mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quoique ce soit, il m'invita à m'asseoir et demanda à Happy d'aller nous chercher de quoi nous rafraichir. Ce qui m'arrangeait franchement. Entre le fait de le revoir, et le stresse d'avoir quelque chose à la demander, j'avais la gorge sèche.

\- _Alors que me veux-tu ?_ Me questionna-t-il sans détour.

\- _En fait…_

\- _Tony, où sont les boissons ?_ Nous coupas le bras droit de Stark.

\- _Dans le frigo,_ dit-il à la fois simplement et ironiquement.

\- _Oui je sais, mais il est où ? Tous les placards se ressemblent…_ Marmonnait Happy.

\- _Fouille, bon Dieu. T'as besoin que je te tienne la main ou quoi ?_

\- _J'aime pas fouiller chez les autres…_

\- _Force-toi,_ grogna l'ingénieur dont la patience semblait arriver à bout.

Toujours agacé et pas franchement convaincu, l'homme de main de Stark retourna à l'intérieur me laissant seul avec Monsieur Stark. L'attitude de Happy couplé avec mon sentiment étrange une fois à l'intérieur de cette maison me poussa à demander à l'Iron Man :

\- _C'est chez vous ici ?_

Soudain, l'ingénieur se ratatina dans son fauteuil avant de me déclarer :

\- _Non, on est chez Pepper ici. Je passe quelques jours chez elle…_ Avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

\- _Tant mieux !_ M'exclamais-je.

\- _Bon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?_ S'impatienta le milliardaire égocentrique.

Mon estomac se serra devant l'attitude lasse de Monsieur Stark. Je sais que j'ai tendance à fourrer mon nez là où ça ne me regarde pas, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi agressive… Après, je sais qu'il ne se sent pas très bien depuis sa rupture avec Captain… Et depuis son départ des Avengers. Et moi, bêtement j'appui là où ça fait mal.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me décourager et je devais me ressaisir pour lui poser la question fatidique :

\- _Monsieur Stark… En fait, je suis venu parce que vous savez depuis quelques temps j'essaye de… heu améliorer mon image… _Balbutiais-je.

\- _En trainant avec Deadpool ?_ Me coupa-t-il l'air toujours aussi froid et sérieux.

\- _Heu, oui, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler…_ Continuais-je avec incertitude.

\- _Oui mais c'est un sujet que nous devons aborder,_ me contredit-il. _Peter, je pense que tu commets une grave erreur en continuant à trainer avec un type pareil._

\- _Je sais ce que vous pensez Monsieur Stark, mais…_

\- _Mais quoi ? Peter, sans compter le fait que ce soit un mercenaire entraîné, agile, précis et qui tue sans le moindre remords, ce type n'est pas sain d'esprit. Un jour c'est ton allié, et le lendemain c'est ton pire ennemi et il attente à ta vie. Il n'a aucune morale, aucune valeur. Il ne croit en rien et n'agit que selon son instinct. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Wade, Peter._

\- _Je…comprends ce que vous dites, mais moi je reste persuadé qu'il y a du bon en lui aussi._ Contre argumentais-je. _Monsieur Stark, vous savez, il est capable d'aimer profondément des individus, comme sa femme, et je ne pense pas qu'on soit foncièrement mauvais quand on est capable d'aimer à ce point-là._

\- _Peter, tu peux ressentir de l'amour et être quelqu'un de mauvais, _me corrigea-t-il. _Tous les méchants ne sont pas des sociopathes, et tu le sais très bien. Aurais-tu oublié que le vautour était aussi un père de famille ? Et qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour sa fille ?_

\- _Je n'ai pas oublié_, déclarais-je un peu vexé qu'il remette cette histoire sur le tapis. _Mais, je pense que Adrian Toomes n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais et, je suis persuadé qu'avec un peu d'aider et avec l'amour de sa famille, il pourra s'en sortir. Et retourner sur la bonne voie._

\- _Peter, arrête de penser que tout le monde peut changer, ce n'est pas le cas ! _S'énerva Stark.

\- _Pourtant, j'en suis convaincu. Si ce n'était le cas, je ne serais pas héros. Pour moi, être un héros c'est aussi inspirer les autres à devenir meilleur, et pour moi, devenir meilleur cela passe par la possibilité d'accorder une deuxième chance aux personnes qui le méritent !_

\- _Mais quelqu'un comme Deadpool ne le mérite pas ! Il a eu bien plus de chance que tu ne peux les compter sur tes dix doigts_, rétorqua-t-il avec énervement.

\- _Moi c'est la première chance que je lui donne !_ Argumentais-je.

\- _La deuxième déjà, me contredit Stark. La première fois, il t'a fait croire que tu devais l'aider à récupérer des informations sur nous pour nous protéger, alors que c'est lui qui les avait vendus. Et la deuxième, il t'a accompagné jusqu'en Chine pour me sauver alors que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça._

\- _Et il le regrette vraiment !_ Tentais-je de le convaincre.

\- _C'est entièrement faux. _Grogna l'ingénieur. _Tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes, Peter._

\- _Je sais, mais si on ne m'avait pas donné de seconde chance… J'aurais pu mal finir vous savez…_

\- _Peter, je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal ou te contrarier, mais je le dis pour ton bien._ Dit-il en baissant d'un ton et en me parlant comme si j'étais un petit être fragile : _je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ? Surtout quand tu es sous ma responsabilité…_

\- _Mais, je ne suis plus un enfant qui a besoin qu'un adulte veille sur lui,_ répondis-je dans souffle.

\- _Je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de veiller sur toi,_ me confia-t-il sur un ton paternel.

\- _Mais, qui veille sur vous ?_

\- _Oh ! _Fit-il visiblement surpris. _Tu sais, j'ai des amis sur lesquels je peux compter. Happy, Pepper, Rhodes. Je suis bien plus entouré que ce que tu as l'air de penser, petit._

\- _Je m'inquiète quand même pour vous._

\- _Il n'y a pas de raison, et ce n'est pas ton rôle._ Dit-il fermement. _Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de tes fréquentations avant de te questions sur les miennes._

Je ne savais pas trop quoi rajouter de plus. J'avais décidé de faire confiance à Deadpool et à lui donner une seconde chance. Après tout, qui suis-je pour lui refuser une possible rédemption ? Et puis, pour le moment, il ne m'a pas déçu. Au contraire, il m'aide.

\- _Vous savez, il m'est d'une aide précieuse en ce moment, et il a eu une très bonne idée que je suis en train de mettre en œuvre…_

\- _Dieu nous préserve… _Soupira l'ingénieur.

\- _Sous l'impulsion de Deadpool, j'organise un gala de charité pour le centre F.E.A.S.T dans lequel je travaille comme bénévole avec ma tante._

\- _Ah oui, le centre qui aide les clodos ?_ Me demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- _Heu oui les sans-abris… Le corrigeais-je. Et… En fait, Monsieur Lee a confié à Spiderman la tâche de l'organiser…_

\- _Lee ? Comme Martin Lee ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec un soudain intérêt.

\- _Oui ! Vous le connaissez ?_

\- _Oui, un fin amateur d'art. Et de ce que j'en sais, c'est quelqu'un de bien._ Approuva l'iron Man.

\- _Et… en fait, je venais vous voir parce que… pour le moment il n'y a pas trop de monde qui vient… Enfin pas de gens assez important… et heu…_

Je n'osais pas dire fortuné. C'était trop gênant, j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire la manche pour le coup.

\- _Tu veux que j'invite des gens ? De préférence fortuné et généreux ?_ Finit-il ma phrase avec perspicacité.

\- _Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr je sais que vous avez plein de chose à faire et que c'est beaucoup de travail et que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire mais…_ dis-je sans respirer.

\- _Respire,_ me coupa-t-il.

\- _Oui pardon…_

\- _Et tu aimerais que je donne un petit quelque chose ? C'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états ?_ S'en amusa le milliardaire.

\- _…Oui…_ avouais-je honteux_. J'ai peur que … Personne ne donne rien… Et que ce soit un véritable flop… Le centre n'aurait pas besoin d'engager des dépenses inutiles…_

\- _La première règle quand tu es riche et que tu es invité à un gala de charité, c'est que tu dois donner un minimum. Et plus les autres donnent, et plus tu es obligé de donner. Sans quoi, tu passes pour un gros radin. Mais, il ne faut pas que la mise soit trop haute non plus, sans quoi, personne ne donnera rien._

\- _Ça m'a l'air bien compliqué tout ça…_ Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

\- _Je m'occupe de tout._ Conclut-il.

\- _Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier !_ Répondis-je avec un enthousiasme soudain.

Savoir qu'il allait s'occuper de tout me soulagement intensément. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais stressé par cette soirée jusqu'à cet instant précis. Au moins, même s'il n'y a pas grand monde, je sais qu'avec ce que va nous donner l'ingénieur cela va nous permettre d'au moins rentrer dans nos frais. C'est déjà ça.

Mais alors que j'étais en train de me réjouir de cette nouvelle, une nouvelle boule de stresse se logea dans mon estomac quand je réalisais que j'avais prévu d'inviter les Avengers. Sauf que qui dit Avengers, dit Captain America. Et les relations entre les terribles amants n'ont jamais été aussi mauvaise… Et je pense qu'avant de l'inviter, je dois demander l'autorisation à mon mentor… Et aussi m'assurer que tout se passerait bien.

\- _Par contre… Je pensais inviter d'autres super-héros comme les Defenders ou les X-men… Alors ça ferait bizarre si j'invitais tout le monde sauf…_

\- _Les Avengers ? _Finit-il ma phrase. _Peter, si tu veux les inviter, je ne vais pas t'en empêcher. Ce serait bon pour leurs images… en plus…_

\- _Mais Captain America serait là aussi et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait… de disputes… Ce sera une soirée très importante…_

\- _T'en fais pas Peter, je serais sage,_ approuva-t-il avec un petit sourire. _Même si je ne l'ai pas toujours prouvé, je sais me tenir. Et à part l'autre jour, Captain sait aussi se tenir en général…_

\- _L'autre jour ? _Demandais-je intrigué_. Quand vous avez annoncé que vous partiez ?_

\- _Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu cette fois-là aussi. Non mais, s'il n'y a pas Strange, ça devrait bien se passer. _Conclut l'ingénieur.

\- _Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Strange ? Vous sortez avec lui maintenant ? _Le questionnais-je tandis que mon cœur se serra l'espace d'une seconde.

\- _Non… en fait, pour tout te dire… Steve est venu chez moi pour discuter l'autre jour, et j'étais avec Strange en train de travailler. _M'expliqua-t-il avec calme. _Et comment te dire ça… Captain a imaginé que j'étais en train de jouer au docteur, et il en a collé une à Strange._

\- _Captain a frappé Strange ?! M'écriais-je interloqué_

\- _Ne soit pas choqué, _intervient Happy en revenant avec les verres. _Faut dire que le sorcier l'a bien cherché._

\- _Comment ça il l'a cherché ?_

\- _Ce type est détestable,_ expliqua Happy d'un air neutre même si le ton de sa voix était assez froid.

\- _Oh, juste parce qu'il se moque un peu de toi, ça fait de lui quelqu'un de détestable, _soupira l'ingénieur avec toutefois un certain air moqueur sur le visage.

\- _Je suis sûr qu'il a poussé Captain à bout,_ dit-il froidement. _Et je n'aime pas la façon dont il vous traite._

\- _Il vous traite mal ?_ Demandais-je tout de suite.

\- _Bien sûr que non,_ répliqua l'ingénieur.

\- _Il vous traite comme un bout de viande, ou une récompense._

\- _J'en fais de même avec lui, _dit-il un peu plus froidement._ On peut passer à autre chose ? Le petit est pas venu ici pour ça._

Suite à cela, nous discutions de tout et de rien autour du verre qu'avait fini par nous rapporter l'homme de main de monsieur Stark. Et je dois avouer que j'ai profité de ce moment pour lui montrer les plans de mes derniers gadgets pour avoir les meilleurs conseils possibles. Et l'ingénieur ne n'est pas privé de me guider et de corriger mes erreurs. Grâce à ça, j'aurais mon prochain costume devrait être une pure merveille ! Et ce sera en partie grâce à moi ! Et ce n'est qu'avec l'arrivée de Pepper après une dure journée de travail que je décidais de les quitter. Happy me reconduisit jusuqu'à mon appartement dans lequel je logeais avec ma tante.

\- _Merci de m'avoir ramené Happy… Je pensais… Qu'il se fait un peu tard, vous devriez peut-être dormir dans le canapé, non ?_

\- _Oh non, je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça ! _Répondit-il sous l'emprise de la panique.

\- _Ou simplement prendre un café ? Contre proposais-je. On verra la suite après ?_

\- _Un café… oui… ça me semble raisonnable… j'ai encore de la route si je dois rentrer après, ça me ferait du bien d'avoir un peu de caféine…_ Avouait-il en cherchant une bonne excuse pour rentrer.

Nous grimpions jusqu'à notre appartement dans lequel m'attendait déjà May. Elle sembla surprise de me trouver en compagnie de Happy. Mais elle l'accueilli avec toute la courtoisie avec laquelle elle traitait n'importe qui. Peut-être même un peu plus chaleureusement encore. Ne voulant pas les déranger, ni assister à ce spectacle, je décidais de m'éclipser en prétextant devoir faire Spiderman.

Après plusieurs heures à avoir arpenté les rues agitées de New York, je finis par me poser sur un immeuble épuisé par ma journée. Ce fut alors d'une voix familière vient me trouver :

\- _Alors cette journée ? Fructueuse ?_

\- _Comment tu fais pour toujours me trouver ? _Demandais-je un peu surpris de le voir me localiser avec tant de faciliter à chaque fois.

\- _L'amour nous guidera**[1]**… _Dit-il en poussant la chansonnette.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?_ Demandais-je à la fois amusé et épuisé.

\- _Je sais qu'un jour, notre amour, guidera nos pas, toujours ! Si toi tes près de moi, la nuit fera place au jour. Tout s'éclairera puisque tu es là !_

\- _Wade ! Je ne te demande pas de chanter du Disney, _répliquais-je en riant_. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui la journée a été fructueuse. Monsieur Stark va venir, et il va inviter plein de gens fortuné !_

\- _Oh je vois,_ fit-il avec malice. _Mais, ton cœur ne bat toujours que moi ? Même après l'avoir revu ?_

\- _Je dois t'avouer que lorsque je l'ai aperçu… Mon cœur s'est un peu emballé… Mais, ce n'est pas… comme avant. Tu vois, à chaque fois que je le vois j'ai l'impression que ça devient différent. C'est un peu comme… une vague qu passe, tu vois ce que je veux te dire ?_

\- _« Pas du tout » _dit-il de sa voix aiguë avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement :

\- _Tant que moi, je suis le tsunami de ton cœur !_

Il profita de cette pseudo déclaration pour venir s'allonger à mes côtés sur le toit et regarder le ciel. Enfin, moi je regardais la voûte céleste, son regard à lui était plutôt dirigé vers moi. Son attitude, son regard sur moi, ses paroles, ses gestes… Tout porte à croire qu'il éprouve des sentiments à mon égard… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander… Pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un gamin, à peine un super-héros. Je lui fais la morale sans arrêt, et j'aime… aimais… quelqu'un d'autre…

\- _Pourquoi tu m'aimes ?_ Lâchais-je soudain sans m'en rendre compte.

\- _Quoi ?_ Fit-il surpris.

Oh non ! J'avais pas pu dire ça à voix haute, si ? Paniqué, je tentais de dissimuler ce que j'avais dit :

\- _Oh non Wade ! Pardon ! Je voulais dire…_

\- _La réponse est simple Spidey…_

\- _« Tu as le plus beau cul de l'univers Marvel ! »_

\- _Non ! Pas ça ! Enfin… Un peu… Mais, ce que j'aime chez toi, c'est que tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas, et que je ne serais jamais. Tu es intelligent, tu es dévoué aux autres et plus important encore, tu me traites avec respect. Cela fait des années que personne ne m'a regardé comme tu le fais._

\- _Je n'ai pas l'impression de te traiter différemment des autres…_ Avouais-je un peu honteux car j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter ses compliments.

\- _Et tu as tout à fait raison, tu traites tout le monde façon égal. Riche, pauvre, criminel ou innocent. Tu vois le bon dans chacun, et tu veux nous donner à tous une seconde chance… Comment ne pourrait-on pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme ça ?_

\- _Je…_

Mes joues s'empourprèrent à l'écoute de cette incroyable déclaration. Le mercenaire, malgré mon masque, sembla s'en apercevoir puisqu'il s'approcha de moi, et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Il glissa sa main sur mon visage pour enlever le bas de masque tandis que le sien était déjà retiré en entier. Il se pencha en douceur au-dessus de moi avant de venir sceller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue se glissa dans ma bouche pour entamer une danse sensuelle. J'avais déjà l'impression que mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser, mais je fus rapidement ramené à la réalité lorsque je sentis sa main glisser sur mes parties intimes. Pris de panique, je repoussais l'homme aux multiples personnalités avant de fuir hors de sa portée.

\- _Peter…_ Lâcha-t-il déboussolé.

\- _Je dois y aller ! Demain, j'ai encore plein de chose à faire !_

Sans attendre sa réponse, je bondis du toit pour m'enfuir aussi loin que possible de lui. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… Wade n'est pas du tout quelqu'un pour moi… Monsieur Stark m'a mis en garde contre lui, et moi… Je suis en train de tomber amoureux ? Non… je ne peux pas l'aimer… Il est… en plus il est… défiguré… Il est fou… il tue des gens…. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Pourtant lorsque sa bouche s'est posée sur la mienne… Mon cœur a cessé de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça… C'était… Si intense… Si incomparable avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Monsieur Stark ou pour Lize… Je… Je ne peux juste pas… Ce ne serait pas bien…

Aussi, les jours suivant, j'avais tout fait pour l'esquiver autant que possible ou pour le croiser en étant entouré d'un maximum de personne. Et pour ça, avec l'approche du gala les occasions de fuir les têtes à têtes étaient nombreuses.

Dans un premier temps, j'avais réussi à trouver les defenders pour les inviter. Et si Daredevil accepta avec joie de venir aider les plus démunies, ce fut une autre paire de manche que de convaincre Jessica Jones qui je cite : _« t'as vue où j'habite ? Je fais partie des plus démunis, j'ai rien à faire là-bas…_ » mais qui se laissa convaincre à l'idée que sa présence puisse l'aider à redorer un peu son image. Et qu'au pire, il y aurait de la nourriture gratuite.

Puis, ce fut au tour des Avengers car je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les prévenir au dernier moment. Aussi, je me rendis jusqu'au quartier général avec la même angoisse que celle qui m'étreignait quand j'allais voir monsieur Stark. A peine arrivé, ce fut le majordome artificiel des lieux qui m'accueilli et qui m'invita à patienter dans le salon le temps que Captain Amercia vienne à ma rencontre.

Je dois dire que j'étais relativement angoissé à l'idée d'être ici. Et j'avais la gorge sèche. Une sensation qui s'empira lorsque le soldat passa le seuil de la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me forçais à sourire à mon tour avant de dire, presque dans un murmure :

\- _Bonjour Monsieur Captain…_

\- _Bonjeur Spiderman. _Me salua-t-il avant de rajouter quelques secondes plus tard : _Je peux vous aider ?_

\- _Heu… oui, en fiat, j'aurais un service à vous demander, mais heu, cela n'a rien à voir avec les Avengers. Enfin si… ça a à voir quand j'y pense… Mais…_ Balbutiais-je pathétiquement.

\- _Tu sais, tu peux me demande ce que tu veux, il n'y a pas de mal à ça,_ tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

\- _On peut… genre s'assoir quelque part ? _Demandais-je avec cette angoisse toujours prenante.

Et pour mon plus grand soulagement, il accepta. Je crois que j'aurais fini par tourner de l'œil si j'avais dû avoir cette conversation debout sans la possibilité de reprendre mon souffle. Je suivis donc le blond jusqu'au salon des Avengers. Un salon que j'avais eu l'occasion de fréquenter régulièrement ces deux dernières années notamment en compagnie de Monsieur Stark. Nous avions passé ensemble de nombreuses soirées à regarder des films qui ont plus ou moins intéressés mon mentor. Le nouveau maitre des lieux s'installa dans un immense canapé en cuir noir en face de moi tandis que je m'étais blottis dans un large fauteuil.

Comme il me fixait en silence, je savais que c'était à moi de reprendre la parole. Et qu'il était grand temps de lui demander de venir à mon gala de charité :

\- _En fait, en tant que Spiderman, je suis en train d'organiser un gala de charité pour le centre F.E.A.S.T à New York dans le Queen's._

\- _Le centre F.E.A.S.T ?_ Me questionna-t-il.

\- _Oh ! C'est un centre qui aide les sans domicile fixe pour qu'ils puissent avoir un lit, de la nourriture, des distractions. Mais plus important encore, c'est un centre qui les aide à se réinsérer dans la société en les aidant à trouver du travail._ Expliquais-je aussi naturellement que possible. _Sauf que tout cela, ça demande des ressources, et même si Monsieur Lee finance quasiment tout… Je pense que notre devoir de super-héros va au-delà d'arrêter des méchants, c'est aussi aider ceux qui en ont besoin._

Je soufflais de soulagement à la fin de ma tirade. J'avais réussi à dire ce que je voulais, et à présenter le centre F.E.A.S.T et sa mission aussi bien que possible. Enfin, aussi bien qu'il m'était possible de le faire.

\- _Je suis entièrement d'accord, malheureusement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à donner. Enfin, je crois…_ Dit-il en réfléchissant. _Tu sais, Spiderman, pour tout ce qui est finance…. Je pense que tu devrais d'abord en parler à Stark._

Je dois dire qu'on pouvait voir le même malaise chez Captain America que chez Iron Man lorsqu'ils parlent l'un de l'autre. Ils prononcent son nom comme s'il disait quelque chose d'interdit. Et je savais que s'il acceptait de venir, je devrais … lui demander aussi de se tenir à carreau avec l'ingénieur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il bouscule à nouveau Monsieur Stark. Mais pour le moment, je devais surtout le convaincre de venir à cette soirée. Ce ne pourrait être qu'un plus pour moi si tout se passe bien.

\- _Je l'ai fait, et il est d'accord pour venir au Gala et faire un gros chèque. Mais même si vous ne donnez pas beaucoup, ou pas du tout, je pense que ce serait bien que vous présent à cette soirée. D'abord, ça vous aiderait à redorer votre image, et ensuite, je pense que cela pourrait faire de la publicité à notre soirée. Vous êtes des célébrités maintenant, et vous présence attirera du monde. Surtout après tant d'absence,_ lui expliquais-je en présentant tous les arguments que j'avais préparé dans ma tête depuis plusieurs jours.

\- _Si tu penses que notre présence peut aider à récolter des fonds, c'est avec plaisir que nous viendrons. Je ferais part de ta proposition aux autres_. Dit-il avec d'ajouter avec une appréhension palpable : _Mais… Juste pour en être certain… Tu as prévenu Tony que tu venais nous demander de venir ?_

\- _A ce propos… _Commençais-je en cherchant mes mots pour le dire de la meilleure manière qui soit : _je lui en ai parlé, et il était d'accord pour que vous veniez mais… S'il vous plait, ne faites pas d'esclandre. C'est vraiment une cérémonie importante, et je ne veux pas… Que vous soyez à nouveau menaçant envers Monsieur Stark… Ou le Docteur Strange, s'il vient._

\- _Je serais correct, je te le promets,_ m'affirma-t-il avec assurance et autorité.

Quand il avait ce genre de posture, il est très difficile de trouver quelque chose à redire ou insister sur certain point. Je dois dire, qu'il dégage une forme d'autorité naturelle très forte et il m'impressionne beaucoup. Aussi, je n'insistais pas. Et je le remerciais plusieurs fois d'avoir accepté ma proposition.

La soirée que je préparais avait tout pour être une véritable réussite. De nombreuses personnalités fortunés venaient grâce à mon intervention et celle de Monsieur Stark. Et pour couronner le tout, il y a avait également de nombreux super héros qui devait également venir. Les defenders, les Avengers, mais aussi… les X-mens… Grâce à Wade… Un Wade que j'ai ignoré depuis plusieurs jours alors qu'il n'avait fait que m'aider… Une injustice que je devrais réparer avant cette soirée… Une chose que je ferais dès demain !

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop interminable avant la publication de ce chapitre !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu puisqu'il fait écho au chapitre 12 de « l'amour au-delà de la haine ». Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans les commentaires !

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture.

* * *

[1] Il s'agit des paroles de « l'amour nous guidera » du roi lion 2


	5. Une soirée réussie

**_Chapitre V : Une soirée réussie_**

Je me levais sur les chapeaux de roues et, en quelques minutes seulement, je me préparais. Aujourd'hui, j'avais deux missions : La première, trouver Wade et m'excuser de mon comportement. Puis, la seconde, finir de préparer toute la soirée. Autant dire que je n'avais pas une seconde à perdre.

Je me rendis donc jusque dans les quartiers les moins fréquentables de New York pour retrouver Wade au bar sans nom. Seulement Weasley m'informa qu'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours. Ce qui était particulièrement étrange. Puis, il me proposa d'aller voir chez lui car « on sait jamais ». Et c'est une fois l'adresse du mercenaire récupéré que je me rendis jusqu'à son domicile. Enfin, je devrais dire plutôt jusque dans son taudis. J'arrivais dans l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de New York, et toutes les maisons sont plus délabrées les unes que les autres. Je m'approchais de la maison que m'avait indiqué le barman, et j'allais toquer à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, une vieille femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux gris en bataille vient ouvrir la porte. Visiblement aveugle, elle me demanda :

\- _Qui c'est ?_

\- _Oh pardon Madame, je cherchais…_

\- _Wade ! Pour toi,_ hurla la vieille dame en faisant demi-tour avant de lancer par-dessus son épaule : _Vous n'avez qu'à entrer, il reste dans sa chambre avec sa licorne._

\- _Oh bah merci…_

Alors c'est là que vit Wade ? Lui qui exécute des contrats qui lui rapporte des milliers, il vit dans une espèce de taudis. Les murs ne semblent pas droits, et il y a du bazar partout dans la pièce à vivre. L'odeur est affreuse, presque insoutenable et on devine sans mal qu'elle provient de toute cette crasse qui s'accumule partout. Et c'est en zigzagant dans les détritus que je suivis la femme âgée jusqu'au salon. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement dans son fauteuil et devant son air fatigué, je lui demandais :

\- _Vous allez bien ?_

\- _J'ai perdu mon remède contre la cécité,_ me confia-t-elle. _Et Wade l'a mélangé avec sa drogue…_

\- _Vieille bique arrête de raconter des mensonges ! Je l'ai pas mélanger, je l'ai rangé à côté !_ S'exclama le mercenaire en entrant dans le séjour vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne bleue.

\- _Wade t'as une jeune fille qu'es là pour toi…_ Déclara-t-elle.

\- _Bonjour Wade…_ Répondis-je un peu vexé d'être encore confondu avec une fille.

\- _Oh ! SPIDEY !_

\- _« L'amour de ma vie »_ précisa-t-il avec sa petite voix aiguë.

\- _Je peux te parler ?_ Lui demandais-je.

Wade m'invita à le suivre dans sa chambre. Et je dois dire que c'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. La pièce était toute petite, et il n'y avait qu'un matelas par terre. Il était entouré de tout un tas d'arme à feu, de drogue… Et un peu partout dans la pièce, il y a des vêtements malodorants entassés un peu partout. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention, ce fut tous les jouets et figurines de super-héros disséminés un peu partout. Il y en avait pas mal de Wolverine, quelques-unes me représentant, et d'autres le représentant lui. Oh ! J'aperçois même une vieille figurine représentant Green Lantern[1] ! Elle est rare celle-ci.

\- _Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?_ me demanda-t-il relativement sérieusement.

\- _Hein quoi ?_ Demandais-je ayant déconnecté mon cerveau.

\- _Tu viens enfin me déclarer ton amour ?_ Me demanda-t-il les yeux rempli d'espoir.

\- _Wade, tu n'es pas fâché ?... Contre moi, je veux dire ?_ Osais-je demander.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que je l'évite sciemment, et je pense qu'il a compris… Et j'ai peur qu'il soit fâché contre moi. Je ne veux pas d'une relation… D'une relation plus qu'amicale avec lui… Ce ne serait pas bien… Mais je ne veux pas le perdre non plus…

\- _Pourquoi je serais fâché ?_ Me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- _Wade !_

Soulagé, je ne pus résister à l'envie de le serrer fort dans mes bras. Cela sembla plaire à Deadpool qui passa ses bras autours de moi et qui resserrait son étreinte avec force autour de moi.

\- _Je vais me fâcher plus souvent si c'est comme ça que tu me pardonnes,_ déclara-t-il visiblement enjoué.

\- _Bien ! On y va ?_ Le questionnais-je.

\- _Je te propose d'aller dans le lit !_

Il poussa les draps, et sa fameuse licorne, avant de s'allonger sur le lit et de me faire signe de le rejoindre.

\- _Imbécile, on n'a pas le temps !_

\- _Hum… Et si on avait le temps ?_ S'exclama-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Oh ! Mon dieu ! J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Je sentis mes joues me brûlées quand je réalisais ce que j'avais dit. Heureusement que j'ai encore mon costume parce que sinon ce serait vraiment la honte. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Ce que j'aurais dû dire surtout… Enfin, je ne pensais pas du tout… Bref, je ne dois pas me laisser déconcentrer, on a beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui ! C'est pourquoi, je déclarais, en bégayant :

\- _Wa…Wade… Arrête, on y va !_

Puis je m'enfuis de sa chambre pour l'attendre dehors. Et c'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'il me rejoint. Puis nous nous hâtions pour rejoindre le centre F.E.A.S.T afin d'aider tout le monde à tout préparer.

Notre journée fut bien remplie, et elle passa très vite. Nous avions eu beaucoup de travaille pour refaire tout l'intérieur du centre afin qu'il soit « digne » de recevoir des invités de marques. Nous avions également préparé le repas avec l'aide des sans-abris qui, pour les plus sérieux, serviront les repas ce soir. J'étais heureux de voir tout le monde se mobiliser dans une ambiance qui laissait transparaitre la gratitude et l'envie d'aider de chacun. Y compris de Wade. Et je dois dire, qu'il m'a impressionné aujourd'hui. Il a été compréhensif avec tout le monde, il n'a pas rechigné une seule fois à la tâche, et surtout il n'a pas chômé une seule fois de la journée. En fin de journée, alors que nous finissions les derniers préparatifs, je le rejoins :

\- _Wade ?_

\- _Oh Spidey d'amour !_ S'exclama-t-il

\- _« Toujours aussi sexy dans sa petite tenue moulante ! »_

\- _Merci d'avoir été là aujourd'hui,_ dis-je en ignorant ses remarques. _Ça compte beaucoup pour moi._

\- _T'en fais pas, mon petit chat. D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc à te donner, c'est peut-être un peu tôt mais…_

Il sortit de l'une de ses poches un chèque froissé qu'il me tendit un peu gêner. Une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait guère, lui qui est toujours si sûr de lui et je m'en foutiste. Lorsque je le dépliais, il y était inscrit qu'il faisait une donation au centre F.E.A.S.T de soixante mille euros ?!

\- _C'est quoi ça ?_ Demandais-je choqué.

\- _J'ai envie de participer financièrement,_ me confia-t-il.

\- _Cette somme…_

\- _Je sais, je ne l'ai pas gagné très honnêtement, du moins, selon tes critères. Mais, je me dis plutôt que de m'en servir pour me payer des putes et de la drogue, autant que ça serve pour la bonne cause._

\- _Mais… C'est beaucoup, non ?_

\- _Ce sont toutes mes économies !_ Déclara-t-il fier de lui.

\- _« On repart sur de nouvelles bases ! »_ S'exclama-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

\- _J'te le fais pas dire !_ Se dit-il à lui-même. _Tu as devant toi le nouveau Wade Wislon !_

\- _Ravi de vous rencontrer Wade Wilson,_ dis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

\- _Ravi de vous rencontrer, Spiderman… On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez…SSSSSSSexyyy ?_ Dit-il en roulant le S.

\- _On devrait se reconcentrer, non ? Martin Lee ne devrait plus tarder._

\- _D'accord, mais ce soir, toi et moi, on ne fera qu'un._ Dit-il en venant coller son masque contre le mien.

Mon cœur se mit, encore une fois, à battre la chamade. Je le repoussais en murmurant : « _t'es bête _» avant de me sauver dans la cuisine pour finir les préparatifs. Mais à quoi il joue sérieusement ? Il est stupide ! Je ne peux pas lui plaire… Si ? Et puis, de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça change que je lui plaise ou pas ! Il est… trop différent de moi… Il est immature, obsédé, violent, dangereux… Il se drogue… Il est marrant aussi… C'est vrai qu'il a un humour particulier, mais personnellement, il me fait bien rire… A vrai dire, il sait aussi se montrer courageux… Et compatissant… Je pense qu'il a un bon fond… Même si Monsieur Stark pense le contraire… Mais ! Je ne peux pas être avec lui… Je ne peux pas… Ce ne serait pas bien… N'est-ce pas ?

\- _Bonjour Spiderman,_ déclara une voix dans mon dos.

Bêtement, je sursautais, et lorsque je me retournais, je vis Martin Lee qui me tendait la main avec un grand sourire. Une fois la surprise passée, je lui serrais la main et je lui présentais tout ce que nous avions mis en place ce soir. Je lui annonçais également la liste d'invité, même si je lui avais au préalable envoyé par mail.

\- _Merci de votre investissement, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de bien._ Déclara-t-il.

Ce compliment m'allait droit au cœur. Je dois dire que je suis particulièrement fière de le recevoir de la part d'un homme que j'admire autant. Je crois que dans tout le monde entier, il y qu'une poignée d'homme et de femme que j'admire vraiment. Si en numéro un, on retrouvait bien sûr Monsieur Stark, je pense que Martin Lee se retrouve facilement dans mon top trois. Pourquoi ? Cet homme est un redoutable homme d'affaire qui a fait fortune dans l'immobilier. Mais c'est surtout un véritable philanthrope qui consacre son temps libre et sa fortune à aider les plus pauvre grâce au centre F.E.A.S.T. Et pouvoir aider un tel homme est un véritable honneur.

\- _C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier_, déclarais-je. _C'est grâce à vous que tous ces sans-abris ont un toit sur leur tête depuis trois ans déjà._

\- _Je ne fais que mon devoir de citoyen_, s'exclama-t-il humblement. _Merci de tout votre dévouement pour la préparation de cette soirée, et d'avoir réussi à réunir de gros portefeuille._

\- _Ah ah ça peut aider d'avoir des contacts avec les Avengers !_ Déclarais-je amusé. _D'ailleurs, voici le premier chèque de la soirée, il a été donné par Deadpool, un mercenaire et un nouveau bénévole !_

L'homme d'affaire de saisi du chèque et regarda le montant avec surprise.

\- _Si tout le monde pouvait donner autant la soirée sera une véritable réussite._

\- _Je pense que certains vont donner plus…_

Monsieur Stark ne va certainement pas se contenter de donner soixante mille dollars… Ce sera… bien plus… Et dire que c'est moi qui aie été lui demander ça… Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise à cette idée, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était pour moi. C'est pour la bonne cause ! Mais c'est vrai que si tout le monde pouvait donner autant que Deadpool ce serait une véritable réussite ! Il faudra vraiment que je le remercie comme il se doit… Après tout, il a quand même donné toutes ses économies…

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulés, et tout était fin prêt ! J'étais ravis de la transformation du lieu qui est passé d'un refuge un peu fouillis à un endroit sublime capable de se recevoir les plus grandes fortunes de New York. Nous avions nettoyé et vider la salle principale pour la remplir de tables et de chaises sur lesquelles étaient dressées des couverts sur une belle nappes blanche. Le tout étant illuminé par des bouquets qui nous ont été généreusement donné par le plus grand fleuriste de la ville. Devant la cuisine, nous avions battis une estrade sur laquelle nous pourrons monter pour faire un discours et remercier les plus grands donateurs de la soirée. Et pour dissimuler les murs, nous avions mis en place de grand rideau en velours rouge afin de donner un côté chic à ce lieu qui, en temps normal, n'en avait aucun. En tout cas, personnellement, je trouve que le résultat est plutôt réussi ! Et j'en suis d'autant plus fier qu'il s'agit d'une véritable collaboration entre bénévole et résident.

Et tandis que j'étais en train d'admirer le résultat de nos efforts, une voix s'éleva dans mon dos :

\- _Et bien, vous avez bien bossé…_

Cette voix, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'Iron Man ! Lorsque je me retournais, je vis l'homme d'acier tiré à quatre épingles. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient comme toujours, ou presque, parfaitement coiffés. Et pour l'occasion, il avait enfilé une chemise avec des petits carreaux gris entouré de fin liseré rouge au-dessus de laquelle il avait enfilé une magnifique veste noir cintrée qui marquait sa taille. Le tout étant illuminé par une cravate grise et des lunettes avec une drôle de forme. Franchement, je le trouve toujours aussi beau… aussi élégant… A ses côtés, se tenait Happy qui était vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche classique. Ainsi que Pepper qui avait revêtue une sublime robe de soirée. La longue robe bleue ceinturée à la taille par un ruban bleu en satin lui dégageait le dos sur lequel tombait ses cheveux roux ondulés. Et pour le coup, je dois dire qu'elle aussi était très jolie.

\- _Comment vas-tu Spidey ?_ Me demanda Tony tout sourire.

\- _Très bien et vous Monsieur Stark ? Vous…_

\- _Où est Lee ?_ Nous avons des chèques à lui remettre, et j'ai une proposition à lui faire.

\- _Il est dans son bureau à l'étage,_ déclarais-je.

Tout le petit groupe me suivit donc dans les couloirs, mais sur le chemin, nous trouvions ma tante qui était encore vêtue de son pantalon et de son t-shirt blanc qu'elle avait enfilé pour faire la cuisine et préparer la salle avec tout le monde. Et tout le monde la salua, et Happy se stoppa à sa hauteur avec un air pataud sur le visage :

\- _Bonjour, May… Enfin, Madame Parker… Vous êtes… belle ce soir…_

\- _Belle ? Je n'ai mis qu'un vieux jeans et un t-shirt… _Déclara-t-elle tout embarrassée.

Le majordome de Stark ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse et gesticula sans trouver ses mots. Et ce fut Monsieur Stark qui lui vient en aide :

\- _Ce qu'il voulait sans doute vous dire, c'est que quoique vous portiez, il vous trouve tout à fait à son goût…_ Insinua-t-il avec malice.

\- _Je… vous êtes belle, oui,_ bafouilla Happy.

\- _Madame May, vous devriez aller vous préparer,_ répliquais-je. _La soirée ne va pas tarder à commencer._

\- _Entendu Spiderman,_ approuva-t-elle avant d'ajouter en fixant l'homme de main dont le visage avait la couleur pivoine : _A toute à l'heure…_

Puis elle se leva et partit dans une petite pièce dans laquelle elle avait stocké ses vêtements et son maquillage. Pendant ce temps, je reprenais ma route pour conduire tout le monde jusqu'au bureau du philanthrope. Après avoir toqué à la porte, Martin Lee nous invita à entrer. Et la rencontre entre lui et l'Iron man fut chaleureuse et on aurait presque dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis plusieurs années. Tandis que Pepper, plus froide et distante, le salua poliment. Puis, il nous proposa à tous de nous asseoir afin de discuter des donations prévues par Monsieur Stark. Et ce fut donc, le principal donateur, qui prit la parole :

\- _Bonjour Lee, je suis venue pour remettre plusieurs chèques de la part de plusieurs organisations que je représente. Le premier est un chèque de cent mille dollars donnés par les Avengers._

\- _Impressionnant, _réagit Martin Lee.

\- _Oui, mes collègues et amis ont été très généreux. Quant à Stark Industrie…_ Déclara-t-il en regardant Pepper.

\- _En tant que PDG de Stark Industrie, je suis ravie de pouvoir apporter notre contribution à hauteur de cinq cent mille dollars._ S'exclama Pepper qui tendit le chèque avec inscrit dessus la somme indiquée.

\- _Avec Mademoiselle Potts, nous avons cru comprendre que vous cherchiez à ouvrir un deuxième centre dans les quartiers nord de New-York._

\- _Tout à fait, _approuva l'homme d'affaire, _et grâce à ces donations, cela deviendra bientôt une réalité et non plus seulement un rêve._

\- _Nous avons d'ores et déjà acquis un terrain sur lequel vous pourrez vous installez gratuitement_, poursuivit l'Iron Man,_ et la fondation Septembre que je représente s'engage à vous donner cinq cent mille dollars supplémentaires pour pouvoir effectuer les travaux et payer les bénévoles nécessaires à cette installation. Mais, comme je sais qu'une donation ponctuelle ne sera pas suffisante, je m'engage personnellement à vous verser tous les ans la somme de cent mille dollars pour vous aider à faire tourner le centre._

Je pouvais voir à l'expression de Martin Lee qu'il était tout aussi surpris que moi. Monsieur Stark s'apprête réellement à donner plus d'un million au centre F.E.A.S.T pour venir en aide aux « clodos » ? Je le savais généreux, et philanthrope, mais pas à ce point-là ! Maintenant, je ne me sentais presque coupable d'être venu lui demander de l'aide pour cette soirée.

\- _Merci de votre engagement_, finit par déclarer Lee. _Je sais, par expérience, que ce genre de soirée caritative permet de récolter des fonds, mais je ne pensais pas récolter de telle somme avant même l'ouverture officielle de la soirée. D'autant plus quand il s'agit d'aider les sans-domicile fixe à se réinsérer dans la société. En vivant dans le luxe, et dans la richesse, les hommes en oublient parfois d'où ils viennent et la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir un foyer. Mais, je vois que ce n'est pas votre cas._

\- _Vous savez, on a tous connus quelqu'un qui a basculé de notre mode de vie au leurs en quelques jours seulement… Il est si facile de tout perdre…_ Déclara monsieur Stark avec un air nostalgique peint sur le visage.

\- _Oui… _approuva Lee avec la même expression. _J'aimerais, toutefois, vous remercier tous les deux, et que vous fassiez, si possible, un discours. Je pense qu'il est important que des bienfaiteurs, aussi importants que vous, aient l'opportunité d'exprimer la raison de leur générosité._

\- _Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai un service à vous demander._

\- _Lequel ?_ S'interrogea l'homme d'affaire.

\- _Vous pouvez également demander aux Avengers de s'exprimer ? Ils ont également fait preuve de charité, et ont donnés tout ce qu'ils pouvaient._

\- _Avec plaisir, _répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Puis, comme la soirée allait débuter, nous prenions congé de Monsieur Lee qui resta enfermé dans son bureau, sans doute pour faire les comptes et mettre ces précieux dons en lieu sûr. Une fois dehors, je remerciais chaleureusement Tony pour sa présence, ponctuelle qui plus est, et surtout ses présents.

\- _Vous avez vraiment… fait une belle donation,_ déclarais-je avec joie et émotion.

\- _Mais de rien, Spidey._

\- _Dites,_ me risquais-je à demander : _Vous avez connu quelqu'un qui a fini dans la rue ?_

\- _Pas vraiment à la rue… Mais sa fortune a fondu comme neige au soleil, _déclara-t-il avec un faux sourire.

\- _C'était qui ? _Osais-je demandé intrigué par ce récit dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler jusqu'alors.

\- _Tu es bien curieux jeune homme,_ me déclara-t-il avant de reprendre : _Mon cousin._

\- _Vous avez un cousin ?_ M'exclamais-je surpris.

\- _J'avais. Il s'appelait Morgan**[2]**, et c'était comme un frère pour moi. Son père était le frère du mien, et il a été écarté de la gestion de Stark Industrie. Quand j'étais plus jeune, et avant de connaître Rhodes, on trainait tout le temps ensemble. A la fac, je sortais tous les soirs avec lui, mais nos chemins se sont séparés quand mes parents sont morts. J'ai repris l'entreprise, et j'avais pas mal de boulot, donc je sortais moins. Même si ça peut te sembler peu probable… Il a fini par dilapider toutes ses économies dans la drogue et l'alcool, et…_

\- _Il est mort d'une overdose_, termina Happy avec la mine grave devant le silence grandissant de l'ingénieur.

\- _Je… suis désolé, _déclarais-je._ Je ne savais pas…_

\- _Tu n'y peux rien, mais, ce genre de parcours, ce n'est pas atypique, tu comprends ? Dans notre monde, les addictions sont ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux, et certaines personnes peuvent tout dilapider là-dedans…_

Pepper posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur avec sollicitude. Tony la remercie d'un regard, avant de retourner son attention sur moi :

\- _Bon Spidey, on peut faire quelque chose en attendant ?_

\- _Oh non, heu rien. Tout est déjà prêt. On n'a plus qu'à attendre les premiers invités !_ Leur expliquais-je.

On se rendit donc jusqu'à la salle de réception dans laquelle nous retrouvions tante May qui était enfin changée. J'avais envie d'aller la voir pour lui dire à quel point elle était belle, mais j'avais une couverture à maintenir. Et je devais me contenter de l'observer de loin. Elle était vêtue d'une sublime robe longue bustier fleurie qui, si j'ai bonne mémoire, lui avait été offerte par Happy pour la soirée de réintégration des Avengers. J'étais fier de la voir ainsi, aussi belle. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, parce que Tony donna un coup de coude à Happy et lui conseilla d'aller la voir. Timide, l'homme de main ne sembla pas oser parler avec ma tante, c'est pourquoi je me tournais vers Happy pour lui demander :

\- _Happy, vous pouvez aller dire à ma tante qu'elle est belle comme ça ?_

\- _Tu ne peux pas y aller toi-même ? _Me demanda-t-il choqué.

\- _Non, je ne peux pas mettre ma couverture en péril,_ expliquais-je.

\- _Le petit a raison,_ confirma Stark.

\- _Bien, dans ce cas, oui. Je n'ai pas le choix…_ Se résigna l'homme de main qui pris la direction de ma tante l'air pataud.

\- _On va bien rigoler en regardant le spectacle,_ commenta l'ingénieur avec malice.

Et effectivement, c'était amusant à regarder. On pouvait voir à tous ses gestes et son attitude qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Et qu'il tentait, tant bien que mal, de lui faire un compliment sans s'évanouir. Et alors qu'on était gentiment en train de se moquer, Wade vient se glisser à nos côtés ce qui énerva instantanément l'ingénieur.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?_

\- _Moi ?_ S'étonna Wade_. J'ai préparé toutes les tables avec tante May._

\- _Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus le fréquenter ? _Dit-il en se tournant vers moi et en ignorant royalement les paroles du mercenaire.

\- _Il n'est pas aussi sage qu'il en a l'air,_ commenta Deadpool.

\- _Toi et moi, on aura une sérieuse discussions…_ Gronda l'ingénieur.

\- _Mais…_

L'ingénieur me fit signe de me taire d'un geste de la main. Mais moi, j'avais eu l'impression que cette « sérieuse discussions » nous l'avions déjà eu la dernière fois que j'avais été chez lui. Et je lui avais dit que j'étais décidé à laisser une véritable seconde chance au mercenaire. Et visiblement, il semble véritablement en train de la saisir aux vues de ses dernières actions. Personnellement, je suis fier de lui.

Mais nous n'eurent guère le luxe de pouvoir continuer cette conversation longtemps puisque les premiers invités arrivèrent. Et la salle se remplie très vite. A ce moment-là, l'ingénieur s'éloigna de moi et partit donner des directives à Happy pour que la soirée se déroule pour le mieux.

\- _Stark me détestera toujours je pense,_ déclara soudainement Deadpool ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

\- _Ne dit pas ça ! Pour le moment, il ne te fait pas confiance,_ expliquais-je_. Mais tu peux tout à fait corriger ça, et si tu peux gagner ma confiance, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne puisses pas regagner la sienne._

\- _Tu es si innocent._ Se contenta-t-il de me répondre.

\- _« Ça veut dire naïf »_ se sentit obligé de préciser Wade de sa petite voix aiguë.

\- _Tu verras, un jour, vous vous entendrez bien !_

\- _Inch'Allah_, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

\- _Ce que tu peux être stupide,_ déclarais-je amusé.

Puis nous allions nous mélanger avec le reste des convives. Je tentais de saluer tout le monde, mais il y avait tellement de personnes et surtout tellement de personne qui voulait me parler que je ne parviens qu'à rencontrer qu'une petite dizaine d'invité avant d'être bloqué par la foule et devoir répondre aux diverses questions que l'on me posait. Cela me faisait bizarre d'être autant le centre d'attention de tout le monde, moi qui aie plutôt l'habitude de passer inaperçu, surtout comparé à des grandes pompes comme les Avengers. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, j'aperçu Captain America au loin, en compagnie de Natasha et de Tony. Toutefois, je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer pour aller leur parler… Pourvu que tout se passe bien…

Au bout d'un moment, Deadpool vient me tirer d'affaire et me murmura :

\- _Martin matin**[3]** veut qu'on se retrouve derrière la scène pour préparer le discours_

\- _« Martin matin, tous les matins en se levant »_ fredonna-t-il.

\- _On y va,_ approuvais-je sans prêter attention à ses délires.

Avec Wade, on se glissa derrière les lourds rideaux en velours afin de nous préparer... Je retrouvais Lee qui m'expliqua que Tony, Pepper et Captain qui allaient parler sur scène.

\- _Tu souhaites dire quelques mots, toi aussi ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec gentillesse.

\- _Oh non, pas vraiment, _répondis-je les joues rouges pivoines.

\- _Tu n'en es pas obligé, mais si tu as quelque chose à dire, n'hésite pas._

\- _D'accord…_

Je n'avais guère envie de parler devant tout ce monde. J'avais peur de dire une bêtise, ou de m'humilier devant tous ces gens. Je préfère largement laisser la parole aux adultes. Et tandis que j'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre de mon intervention, ce fut au tour de Monsieur Stark, accompagné par Mademoiselle Potts, de faire son entrée. Il vient à mes côtés et me demanda comment se passait la soirée pour moi. Non sans avoir, au préalable, lancé un regard mauvais au mercenaire. En pleine conversation avec le milliardaire, je ne vis pas entrer la bannière étoilée guidé jusqu'ici par Happy. Ce n'est seulement lorsque Deadpool s'étonna de le voir ici que notre attention se retourna sur le grand soldat.

\- _Deadpool ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

\- _Il m'a aidé à organiser cette soirée_, interviens-je tout de suite pour éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent direct.

\- _A vrai dire, c'est même moi qui en aie eu l'idée, _précisa Wade avec un mélange de fierté et de provocation.

\- _Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre_, commenta Monsieur Stark avec toujours cette même animosité envers mon ami.

\- _Vous le briseur de couple, j'vous parle pas !_ S'emporta soudainement Wade avec une vive émotion dans la voix.

\- _Je ne peux pas briser des choses qui n'existe pas_, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- _Mais ! Je…_

\- _« Il t'a cloué le bec »_ se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

\- _Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chicaner tous les deux_, intervient Pepper avec autorité. _On va bientôt aller sur scène._

Je remerciais intérieurement la PDG de Stark Industrie pour son intervention efficace. Les deux ennemis se turent et se contentait donc de s'ignorer. Puis, Martin Lee nous déclara qu'il était temps de monter sur scène. Après avoir confirmé avec lui que je préférais ne pas intervenir, nous grimpions tous sur scène. A l'exception de Wade qui resta en retrait.

\- _Nous sommes tous réunis ce soir pour la première soirée de charité organisée par le centre F.E.A.S.T et par notre cher Spiderman. Je tenais, tout d'abord, à le remercier de s'être démené pour avoir mené à bien les préparatifs de cette soirée et pour nous avoir tous réunis ce soir. Je tenais également à vous remercier, vous tous, d'être venus ce soir pour soutenir cette cause qui me tient à cœur. Tout le monde peut se retrouver à la rue, privé de tout, mais le plus important, privé de leurs propres humanités. Alors, merci à vous de venir donner des fonds acquis après tant de labeurs. Mais, ce soir, certains de nos invités, ici présent, ont d'ores et déjà réalisés à eux trois une donation de plus d'un million de dollars. Merci…. Merci à vous pour cette extraordinaire don, et je vous laisse la parole… Captain Amercia, si vous voulez bien débuter…_

Lee se retira du micro pour laisser la place au super soldat. Et il vient s'installer à mes côtés avant de me faire un petit signe de la tête.

\- _Merci_, me murmura-t-il.

\- _Merci à vous,_ répondis-je avec émotion.

J'étais vraiment heureux qu'il m'ait remercié devant tout le monde. Et notamment devant les caméras. Après tout, à l'origine ce gala devait avant tout servir à redorer mon image devant le grand publique. Et peut-être que cela va fonctionner, mais je dois avouer que je m'en fiche un peu de mon image. Même si Jameson venait à me descendre dans la presse pour des raisons obscures, cela n'effacerait en rien la bonne action que nous sommes en train d'effectuer ce soir. Heureux, je reconcentrais mon attention sur Captain qui commençait son discours :

\- _En tant qu'Avengers, la santé et la sécurité de nos concitoyens est quelque chose qui nous tient, à tous, particulièrement à cœur._ Débuta le super soldat avec assurance. _Si nous n'avons, malheureusement pas la possibilité d'aider tout le monde, notamment ceux qui sont les plus démunis, non pas face à des ennemis de la nation, mais tout simplement face à la vie elle-même, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir aider à travers de simple geste comme une donation d'argent et de temps. Mais si je pense qu'ici, ce soir, les vrais héros sont tous ces bénévoles qui ont participés, dans l'ombre, à l'élaboration de cette soirée, et qui donne quotidiennement de leurs temps, de leurs compassions et de leurs humanités à des individus qui sont privés des plaisirs simples de la vie. Alors, merci à vous._

Le militaire se retira du micro pour retourner à sa place avec, tout de même, un certain soulagement peint sur le visage. Et c'est sous les applaudissements que Martin Lee reprit le micro pour déclarer :

\- _Merci à vous Captain America pour ces quelques mots. Et j'en profite également pour remercier tous mes bénévoles qui viennent ici tous les jours et qui prennent de leur temps personnel pour venir nous aider. Certes, l'argent est important, mais sans leur engagement, il ne servirait à rien. Merci. Merci à vous pour votre soutiens… Et en parlant de soutient, je souhaite remercier Virignia Potts, la directrice de Stark Industrie, pour la donation faite au nom de son entreprise…_

Et c'est sous les acclamations que le dirigeant du centre F.E.A.S.T laissa sa place à la directrice du centre :

\- _Bonjour à tous…_ Dit-elle bien moins à l'aise que le soldat quelques instants auparavant. _Aujourd'hui, les valeurs qui faisaient notre société sont en train de disparaitre. L'altruisme, le soutiens et la bienveillance se font peu à peu remplacer par l'égoïsme et la violence. Et ce soir, nous sommes tous en train de lutter pour que la générosité et l'entraide prennent le dessus et que cela devienne la norme dans notre belle ville de New-York. Et c'est avec fierté que je tenais à vous dire que les donations que nous avons effectuées ce soir serviront à ouvrir un second centre F.E.A.S.T au nord de New-York sur un terrain loué gratuitement par Stark Industrie… Et même si j'aurais préféré vous dire que nous n'avions plus besoin, que toute la pauvreté et le désespoir ont été gommé après cette soirée, nous vivons dans un monde où nous n'avons plus besoin d'un endroit comme le centre F.E.A.S.T. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je suis heureuse de voir que les efforts de Monsieur Lee sont enfin récompensés et que nous pourrons accompagner encore plus de personne vers le chemin de la réhabilitation. Merci à vous._

Mademoiselle Potts se retourna vers le principal intéressé qui la remplaça sur le devant de la scène. Puis, après l'avoir remercié, Lee laissa sa place à Monsieur Stark. L'ingénieur se dirigea avec une aisance naturelle vers le micro avant de déclarer :

\- _Oh Martin, ne me remerciez pas. Je suis persuadé qu'il y a des gens qui ont l'esprit de compétition dans le public et qui sont prêt à doubler ma mise !_

Cela fit rire l'audience, moi compris, même si dans le fond, je doute que quelqu'un donne autant que lui. Mais qu'importe, cette soirée est déjà une réussite ! Et c'est avec attention que je fixais mon regard sur l'ingénieur, prêt à écouter son discours. Je savais que c'était un fin orateur, et j'avais hâte de le voir à l'œuvre.

\- _Plus sérieusement, ce soir nous sommes tous réunis ici pour aider des gens, des personnes qui se retrouvent sans un toit sur leurs têtes, sans un repas le soir. OU même pire, dans la journée. Des individus qui, sans ce centre, n'auraient quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir et de retrouver du travail. Et ce soir, nous sommes tous ici présent pour descendre de notre tour d'ivoire et nous apercevoir qu'il n'y a pas besoin de traverser le monde pour trouver des individus qui meurt de faim dans l'indifférence la plus générale. L'indifférence des passants qui marchent à côté d'eux sans même les saluer, l'indifférence de ceux qui ont été invités ce soir et qui déclinés l'invitation. Mais aussi notre indifférence à nous tous._

Il se coupa quelques secondes avant de reprendre sous les oreilles attentives de tous les spectateurs :

\- _J'ai toujours été, je le crois, un philanthrope. Que ce soit pour aider nos héros du quotidien tel que les pompiers, les policiers ou les médecins. Ou même encore dans l'aide à la recherche ou au développement de nos jeunes talents avec la fondation septembre. Et cela, sans compter mon investissement personnel au sein des Avengers ces dernières années afin de protéger le monde et surtout ses habitants._

Il se coupa pour laisser le temps au public de digérer toutes les informations qu'il donne. Puis, il reprit avec une force et une conviction nouvelle dans sa voix :

\- _Mais, cela n'est pas suffisant face à la misère humaine qui se trouve dans nos rues. Alors oui, ce que j'ai donné ce soir, et ce que je vais donner les prochaines années semblent être une somme importante. Une somme que la plupart de nos travailleurs de classe moyenne ne pourrait jamais réunir en l'espace d'une vie. Mais ce soir, je vous l'annonce tristement, c'est une somme qui sera TOUJOURS dérisoire, _déclara-t-il en insistant sur le toujours. _Une somme qui ne pourra pas aider toutes les personnes qui souffrent dans nos rues, une somme qui ne pourra pas nourrir toutes les bouches qui meurent de faim à New-York, parce qu'il y aura toujours des factures à payer, de la nourriture à acheter, des draps, ou des vêtements. De l'encre, du papier pour imprimer les CV de chacune de ces personnes. Alors ce soir, je vous invite à donner pour toutes ces personnes qui ont connues une mauvaise passe dans leurs vies. Après tout, personne n'est à l'abri de perdre toute sa fortune du jour au lendemain et de finir à la rue. On connait tous quelqu'un à qui s'est malheureusement arrivé, et si vous avez de l'argent aujourd'hui, profitez-en pour le donner à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Parce que vous ne pouvez jamais savoir si demain, vous ne ferez pas parti des gens qui sont dans le besoin. Et sur ces belles paroles, je laisse la main à un plus grand philanthrope encore, Martin Lee._

Ce fut une véritable ovation qui conclue le discours de Monsieur Stark. Tout le monde semblait galvaniser par ses déclarations, et on pouvait voir une multitude d'invité sortir leurs chéquiers et commencer à le remplir tandis qu'Happy passait dans le public pour les récupérer dans l'urne prévue à cet effet. Et pendant le discours de clôture de Martin Lee, je tournais mon attention vers Tony qui semblait particulièrement troublé ce soir. Peut-être est-il en train de penser à son cousin, Morgan… En tout cas, son expression laisse supposer que ses songes ne sont pas tournés vers les meilleures années de sa vie… Aussi, lorsqu'on descendit les marches à la fin du discours de Monsieur Lee, je tentais de l'interpeler, mais son attention était entièrement tournée vers Captain America. Et je les vis s'éloigner tous les deux à l'abri des regards. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se disputer…

\- _Quelle prestance sur scène !_ S'exclama Wade en applaudissant.

\- _« Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu entendre le son de ta douce voix »_ s'exclama-t-il avec joie.

\- _Je n'ai rien fais,_ dis-je gêné. _Ce sont plus…_

\- _Laisse-moi deviner, Monsieur Stark ? _Dit-il en suivant mon regard qui partait vers les escaliers.

\- _Oui,_ avouais-je honteux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens gêné de parler de Monsieur Stark devant Wade. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait me juger, mais, cela me fait un peu comme si j'évoquais un ex avec sa petite amie… Enfin, son petit ami en l'occurrence… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on avait ce genre de relation lui et moi de toute façon… Bon après faut dire que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, les choses seraient probablement très différentes.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour te le faire sortir de ta jolie petite tête ?_ Déclara-t-il soudainement l'air très sérieux. Trop sérieux pour Wade même.

\- _Quoi ?_ Demandais en m'extirpant de mes pensées.

\- _Pour reformuler, comment faire pour que tu ne penses qu'à moi, et que tu arrêtes de penser à Stark ?_

\- _Oh mais je ne pense pas tout le temps à lui !_ Déclarais-je mort de honte.

\- _Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je suis trop persévérant !_

\- _« Persévérant ? Ça n'a aucun sens dans ta phrase ! »_ Se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

\- _Perspicace peut-être ?_ Lui tendis-je la perche.

\- _C'est ça !_ S'exclama-t-il en sautant sur moi pour m'attraper dans ses bras.

Il me serra fort contre lui pendant un long moment. Je fus contraint de le repousser pour pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

\- _Wade, tu m'étouffe !_ Dis-je entre deux souffles.

\- _La puissance de mon amour écrase tout sur son passage !_ Répliqua-t-il avec fierté.

\- _Même moi ?_

\- _Surtout toi ! Dieu ce que j'aimerais te passer dessus !_ S'écria-t-il.

\- _Wade ! Moins fort,_ dis-je en mettant ma main devant sa bouche.

Le mercenaire rapprocha son visage du mien afin de coller ma main sur ma propre bouche. Ma main étant devenu le seul rempart entre mes lèvres et les siennes. Enfin, si on ne compte pas les masques. J'eus un petit mouvement de recul instinctif, car mon cœur battait de nouveau la chamade.

\- _Spidey… Je suis sérieux quand je te dis que tu me plais…_

\- _Wade, soit sérieux s'il te plait._

\- _Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. _Déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur ma poitrine. _Ce que tu ressens là… Je le ressens moi aussi._

Il attrapa ma main pour la poser contre son torse. Puis il me demanda de fermer les yeux et me concentrer sur les battements de son cœur. Je m'exécutais, et effectivement, son rythme cardiaque était anormalement élevé. Une constatation qui eut pour effet d'accélérer encore plus le mien et d'empourprer mes joues à un point assez inédit. Le mercenaire en profita pour remonter le bas de son masque avant de s'approcher de moi en douceur. Il posa ses mains sur mon visage avant de remonter le mien.

Oh non ! On ne va quand même pas s'embrasser ? Si ? Il ne va pas oser faire ça ici ? Angoissé, stressé, paniqué, je n'osais plus bouger d'un millimètre. Et quand il osa enfin poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, je n'eus ni la force ni la volonté de le repousser. Il m'embrassa en douceur et ne rompit son baiser qu'après quelques délicieuses secondes. Délicieuses ? Depuis quand… Depuis quand suis-je attiré par lui ?

\- _Peter, je peux recommencer ?_

Je ne sus que répondre à sa question. Oui ? Non ? Avec plaisir ? Franchement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux.

\- _« Qui ne dit mot, consent »_ S'exclama-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

Il se rapprocha de moi à nouveau, et colla à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Cette fois, et sans perdre un instant, il introduit sa langue dans ma bouche. J'avoue, qu'à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était la première fois que… j'embrasse réellement quelqu'un. Jusque-là, je n'avais échangé que quelques baisers… Enfin, un. Avec Lize… Puis ça s'était terminé aussi vite que ça avait commencé… Et avec Monsieur Stark ? Ils n'existent que dans mon imagination. Aussi, je me laissais donc guider par les gestes précis du mercenaire qui, lui, semblait particulièrement à l'aise avec ce genre d'exercice. Je sentis les mains du mercenaire glisser contre mon bassin afin de me rapprocher de lui. Suite à cela, il les laissa vagabonder sur moi tout en continuant de m'embrasser avec passion. Ses baisers s'enchainèrent tellement vite que je peinais à prendre ma respiration, et j'avais l'impression que j'étais sur le point de manquer d'air à chaque instant. A vrai dire, à ce moment-là, je ne savais pas trop si mon cœur allait exploser, ou si j'allais mourir par suffocation. Mais Wade ne me laissa pas trop le temps de me poser ce genre de question, puisqu'il m'attrapa par les hanches afin que je puisse enrouler mes jambes et mes bras autours de lui. Et tout en continuant de me dévorer les lèvres, il marchait avec moi dans ses bras et nous nous dirigions lentement mais sûrement vers… le placard ? Il ne compte tout de même pas… ?

\- _Wade ? Tu m'emmène où là ?_

\- _Vivre le plus beau moment de ta vie,_ s'exclama-t-il avec ferveur.

Il ouvrit le placard et me plaqua contre le mur avec violence. Il m'embrassa avec passion et ne me laissa même pas le temps d'en placer une. Et lorsque notre baiser se rompit enfin, j'en profitais pour protester :

\- _Wade ! On ne va quand même pas… Pas ici…_

\- _C'est le ici qui te dérange ? Et non pas le avec moi ?_

\- _… Heu… je… Wade… Tu sais…_

\- _Tu m'aimes ?_ me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ Admis-je.

\- _Tu aimes toujours Stark ?_

\- _Plus comme avant…_

\- _Alors tu n'as plus aucune raison de ne pas céder à mes avances ?_

\- _Je… je…. N'ai jamais… avec…_

\- _T'en fais pas mon petit chat, ta première fois sera inoubliable !_

Il s'approcha de moi et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes avec fougue. Je ne savais pas si je devais le repousser. Ou au contraire si je devais me montrer un peu proactif… Mais… Dans un placard sérieusement ? Je sais que les premières fois ne sont pas toujours idéales mais il ne faut quand même pas exagérer, non ?

\- _On est… dans un placard…_

\- _Et alors ? La première n'a d'idéal que le partenaire, crois-moi._

\- _Parce que tu penses être idéal ?_ Me moquais-je un peu afin de me déstresser.

\- « Il marque un point » s'exclama-t-il de sa petite voix aiguë.

\- _Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me le dire._ Reprit-il avec sérieux.

\- _Je… ne sais pas…_ Répondis-je honnêtement.

\- _Moi je vais te le dire : la chaleur que tu ressens au creux de tes reins, les papillons dans ton ventre et ton cœur qui bat la chamade, tout ça… Tout ça, mon petit chat, c'est signe que tu m'aimes plus que tout et que tu as envie de forniquer…_

\- _« Copuler »_

\- _Baiser…_

\- _« T'envoyer en l'air »_

\- _J'ai compris,_ dis-je pour couper court à son petit jeu.

\- _Avec l'homme le plus sexy que tu n'as jamais rencontré._

Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Tout ça ? Les frissons qui me chatouillent l'estomac, le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, et la chaleur dans le bas de mon ventre… Je ressens tout ça, et je dois dire que je commence à avoir envie de lui. Ces sensations que je n'ai toujours connu qu'à travers des plaisirs solitaires… Je vais enfin les partager avec quelqu'un… Alors certes, ce n'est peut-être pas l'endroit parfait, ni la personne idéale… Mais, il est vrai… que ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça de suivre son instinct, si ?

En tout cas, Wade suivait le sien sans hésitation aucune. Il glissa ses mains le long de mon bassin et chercha, par tout moyen, de me retirer mon costume. J'avoue que son air perplexe m'amusa un peu. Le pauvre, s'il cherchait une fermeture, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

\- _Wade… Touche l'araignée…_ Dis-je à la fois gêné et excité.

\- _Oh petit coquin,_ s'exclama-t-il avec de mettre sa main sur mes parties intimes.

\- _Mais non !_ Dis-je en le frappant sur la tête. _Je te parle du symbole sur mon costume !_

\- _Désolé, mais ce n'était pas très clair_, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Je soupirais devant sa bêtise. Sérieusement, même dans des moments comme ça ? Mais très vite, il se rattrapa et appuya sur le logo qui ornait mon armure de tissue. Mon costume s'étira et tomba sur mes chevilles. Le mercenaire en profita pour retirer le sien, avant de venir m'embrasser tout en enlevant mon masque.

\- _Tu es bien plus sexy comme ça…_ murmura-t-il.

J'en profitais pour retirer le sien, et devant son air étonné, je murmurais :

\- _Toi aussi… Tu es plus sexy comme ça…_

\- _Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je t'aime sérieusement !_ S'exclama-t-il avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne.

Soudainement plus excité qu'auparavant, il me souleva à nouveau avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Et alors qu'il continuait ses baisers avec ardeur, il commença à caresser mes parties intimes ce qui me fit sursauter. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi mettait la main dessus. Et je dois avouer que j'avais dû mal à me laisser aller… J'avais l'impression d'être frigide, et sincèrement, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes dix doigts. Je ne savais pas où mettre mes mains sur lui, je ne savais pas quel endroit de son corps j'avais le droit de toucher… Ou même quel endroit je devais toucher pour qu'il soit… plus excité. Oh certes, j'avais vue tout un tas de films, mais tout ça, ce n'était pas la réalité. Et je ne me sentais pas du tout préparé à ça…

\- _Laisse-toi guider,_ me souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Sans doute pouvait-il sentir ma peur et mon angoisse, mais malgré ça, je dois dire que c'était plus que plaisant. Sentir sa main me caresser en douceur, sa peau contre la mienne, sa langue dans ma bouche. Et malgré le fait que ma peau soit brûlante, je pouvais sentir des frissons me parcourir là où il passait ses mains.

\- _Prépare-toi,_ chatonna-t-il.

Prêt ? Mon dieu il va déjà ? Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt… Puis, ça va me faire mal… Mais, heureusement pour moi, il porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier avant de les présenter à mon intimité. Et c'est en douceur qu'il rentra en moi avec un seul de ses doigts, puis, après quelques mouvements, et quand il estima que je fus habitué, il en inséra un deuxième. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes à jouer avec mes limites, il retira ses doigts et me demanda d'une voix suave :

\- _Prêt pour les choses sérieuses ma petite araignée ?_

Non. Je ne l'étais. Mais, je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que même si je ne me sentais pas prêt, dans le même temps mon corps brûlait d'envie. Alors je me tus. Après tout, qui ne dit mot consent n'est-ce pas ? Et effectivement, le mercenaire interpréta mon silence comme un accord. Il colla son corps contre le mien, et pénétra en moi en douceur. Pourtant, malgré ses gestes lents, la douleur était intense. Et il me laissa instants pour m'habituer à sa présence, avant de commencer les va-et-vient qu'il accéléra progressivement. Et plus il allait rapidement, et plus je pouvais sentir le désir monter en moi. Et au bout de quelques minutes seulement, j'étais en train d'atteindre le point culminant. Pourtant à son expression et à ses mouvements, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas du tout son cas. Quant à moi, j'avais déjà atteint le summum de mon plaisir et bientôt je me rependis sur lui.

\- _Oh… Wade… désolé…_ Murmurais-je honteux.

Le mercenaire se stoppa quelques secondes et m'observa avec une grande attention. Pour ma part, j'étais satisfait… Et exténué. Deadpool se retira alors de moi, et me dit avec une petite voix :

\- _On finira pour moi une prochaine fois…_

Il me déposa un tendre baiser auquel je répondis avec passion. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi attentionné envers moi. Qu'il prêterait autant attention à mes désirs, mes craintes et mes capacités…

\- _Merci Wade…_

\- _Je t'aime Peter,_ déclara-t-il en me fixant.

Et alors que Wade pencha sa tête vers moi pour m'embrasser, la porte du placard s'ouvrit avec fracas. Et avant que j'aie eu le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit, quelqu'un me tira avec violence hors de cet endroit clos. Lorsque je tournais la tête, j'aperçus Monsieur Stark qui avait un air furieux peint sur son visage. Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça !

\- _Stark ?_ S'étonna Wade tout aussi perdu que moi.

\- _Rhabille-toi,_ dit-il à mon intention avec un ton bien plus froid qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- _Hey ! On était occu…_

Mais Monsieur Stark ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Monsieur Stark lui tira en pleine tête avec un de ses propulseurs qui se forma sur sa main et qui était sorti de sa montre. Mort, Wade s'écroula au sol.

\- _Wade !_ M'écriais-je.

\- _Calme-toi, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait crever,_ déclara-t-il froidement. _Enfile ça, et tu viens tout de suite avec moi._

\- _Mais ! _Tentais-je de m'opposer.

\- _Grouille !_ M'aboya-t-il dessus.

J'enfilais les vêtements qu'il me tendait. Et c'est à contrecœur que je le suivis. Laissant mon amant d'une soirée se reconstituer en douceur.

A suivre

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais c'est probablement celui que vous attendiez tous. Il s'agit enfin de la concrétisation de notre Spideypool ! Mais l'intervention de Stark peut-elle gâcher un amour naissant ?

Pour le savoir, rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre !

En attendant, si le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre.

Sur ce, bonne soirée et bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Petite référence à Ryan Renolds qui incarne Deadpool au cinéma, mais aussi Green Lantern !

[2] Morgan Stark est le fils d'Edward Stark, le frère de Howard. Convaincu que son père a été trompé par Howard pour vendre ses parts de Stark Industrie, il grandit en ayant une rancœur particulière envers son oncle car il était persuadé que la déchéance et la mort de son père étant directement lié à cet événement. Toutefois, étant très proche de son cousin Tony, celui-ci se lia d'amitié avec lui et ils profitèrent de leur jeunesse pour sortir dans les boites de nuit et les casinos les plus huppés. Mais, rapidement, il épuisa son héritage et compta sur la fortune de son cousin pour vivre. Quand les parents de Tony moururent, ils se sont éloignés ce qui n'a pas empêché Morgan de continuer à mener la grande vie. Plein de dette, il fut acculé et rejoint le syndicat du crime. Après une carrière de Super-méchant (souvent en opposition à Iron Man), il finit par se retirer du monde et vivre loin de tous sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles.

Dans ma version, Morgan, après avoir dilapider sa fortune, s'est plongé dans la drogue et l'alcool et fini par mourir d'une overdose.

[3] Référence au dessin animé éponyme « Martin Matin » qui retrace les aventures d'un petit garçon qui se reveille tous les matins dans la peau d'un personnage différent…


End file.
